A Diary of a College Professor
by Inda
Summary: Warning Sensuality, and Sexualtiy Cowirtten by Meria Evenstar Now the guys read her Diary. Ok here comes Shy Cye! He's soooo cute! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A Diary of a College Professor

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but it would be nice.

As Mia Koji finishes the last dish, she stares out the window, watching the Ronin Warriors play with a football. Ryo, Sage and Cye were on one team while Kento, Yulie and Rowen were on another. She smiles at all of them, thinking to herself how she loves each and every one of them. She shakes her head, turning back to the task at hand- drying the last dish and putting it away. She wipes her brow with the drying rag and then hangs it on the rack.

She thinks to herself- I think I'll go upstairs and take a hot bath and read a good book. After the surprise we had today I need one.- She walks out of the kitchen into the dining room, and then up the stairs. As she walks up them, she thinks about what happened today. She had come across the secret, little spot the guys had. She hadn't meant to spy on them, but here lately they all would disappear, and it had worried her, but to find them there talking about her, she had felt relief. As she reaches her bedroom door, she hears the guys come in.

"Mia, where are you?" Rowen calls.

"I'm up here. I'm going to take a bath and read a book. I just want to relax." She yells back.

"Ok. Just checking on ya. Sorry to disturb you." Rowen answers back.

Giggling to herself she opens the door and walking through, she looks over to the nightstand and sees her diary- the book she has written in about her desires for the five Ronin Warriors. Even though they came from different families, these five young men had worked their way into her heart and into her fantasies.

Shaking her head she says, "Oops! I better put this away. I don't want them to find it. I would be totally embarrassed if they were to read it." She quietly says to herself. Then a evil smirk crosses her face.

"I'll read some of my entries about the guys while I take a bath."

Oh, she's bad...real bad. She undresses quickly as she heads towards the bathroom. Starting the bath, she then gets her lust-filled diary- the only outlet for her.

She thinks of all the guys she lives with as she waits for the tub to fill. Ryo, the boy whose eyes can seduce her; Sage and his smooth talk; Rowen and his strong confidence; Cye and his ability to whip up the most delicious confections; and last, but not least, Kento, whose humor surpasses anyone who is funny. If it has to do with food, it's funny.

As the water finishes, she turns off the water and steps into the steamy water. As she settles into a spot in the tub, she reaches for her diary.

"Now, which one do I read about first? Hmm...let's see. Oh, I know. How about my shy, little guy, Cye. I just love the way he blushes from head to toe." She giggles like a little girl.

This night will be a long one for her, opening up a hole that longs to love each one of the Ronins.


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of a College Professor

Chapter 2

If you can't take the heat stay out the kitchen

Cye's story

As usual I don't own them.

As Mia finally settles into place, she opens her diary.

"Hmm...let's see. Who should I read about?" Flipping through the pages, she stops at a particular story she wrote about six months ago.

"Ah, Cye's story. Oh, this one will be good." She whispers happily.

Date Entry- January 10th :

Today I just can't seem to work. The smell coming from the kitchen is fogging my memory and is driving me crazy. I saved my research to a file and got up from my desk. I lick my lips a little, knowing that Cye is making something wonderful. Walking down the hall and then turning left, I see Cye's back turned to me. I watch him do his work, and I find that my gaze is captured by his firm ass moving in perfect rhythm. As I walk toward him, he turns to see me enter the kitchen.

"Hello, Mia. Taking a break from working?" he asks me.

"Yeah. Your cooking always awakens my senses. Couldn't help it, I had to come see." I answer in a sultry tone.

I stop behind him as he smiles, turning back to his task. Stepping closer to see what he's doing, my breasts press up against his back. He stiffens as I look over his shoulder.

"What'cha makin', Cye?" I ask.

"Oh, homemade bread- my mother's recipe." He smiles nervously as he answers.

As he continues to knead the dough, my hands lightly grab his strong arms, moving slowly up to his muscular shoulders, which makes him tense up more. As I move a little closer to his neck, my warm breath tickles his ear.

Placing a feathery light kiss on his earlobe, I ask, "Where are the guys?"

He struggles to answer, but finally says, "Out."

My hands seem to have a mind of their own as they move to the front of his chest, feeling each ripple of his muscles. Slowly they move down to the top of his abs, and I revel in the feel of his tight body.

"So, we're alone?" I ask wantonly.

He nods slowly and then lowers his hands to mine, stopping my movement. Holding them tight, he moves me to the side so I can stand in front of him. He slowly moves one of my hands lower to his treasure. The look in his eyes tells me he's ready to please me anyway possible.

"Cye, take me!" I plead urgently as I feel my womanhood ache for him.

In one swift movement, Cye's hands grab me about the waist and pull me to him hard. His lips seek mine immediately. His tongue slides across my lower lip requesting entrance, which I hungrily comply. Moaning he plunges his tongue into my mouth, tasting my sweet juices. I could feel his strong hands move down to my waist. Balling his fists, he slowly lifts my shirt. We part for just a few seconds as he takes it off, throwing it to the floor in haste and then my bra follows. Arching my back, his wet heat surrounds my nipple. Holding on to his soft auburn hair, I try to steady myself. His soft suckling was sending me into oblivion, and it must have been driving him insane because by the time he had stopped he was totally stripped of his clothes. Once again bringing me close to him, I could feel his flesh pressed to mine. The feel of his heat on my skin was driving me wild. He began to kiss me hard once again. My hands wandered down his back and settled on his tight ass, which I began kneading and massaging. Hearing him moan my name was all I needed to hear. Suddenly he pushes me back against the island, looking at me in agony.

"Cye, what's wrong? Don't you like what I was doing?" I ask poutfully.

Instead of him answering, he picks me and sets me on the counter. I watch as he takes a step back so he may take in the sight of me. Blushing, he smiled mischievously.

"Lean back on your hands." He commands softly.

As his gaze holds mine, all I could do was obey. The closer he got the more my heat was building. He leans towards me, placing his hands on my knees.

"I want to see all of you." He said as he pulled me ever so slightly to the side, spreading my legs apart.

– Oh, god! – I thought as he finished, totally exposing me to him. I was so aroused.

"Don't move your legs," he said with a strong, but gentle tone and all I can do is simply nod.

"So beautiful." He murmurs as he looks to his fill, and then he looks me in the eyes. "You want me to touch you, don't you, Mia?"

What a question to ask me? Here I am open to him and he asks me that?

"Yes, Cye, I want you to touch and fuck me." I answer seductively.

He smiles and moves closer to me. The anticipation was beginning to kill me. Cye reached behind me, and his member brushed my thigh. As I gasp, a chuckling came from deep within his throat. He pulls back and in his hand is a small, basting brush dripping with melted butter and cinnamon. He brings it to the center of my chest and slowly drags it down to my stomach. Placing the brush by my side, he then moves his head to the center of my breast and licks lightly. I throw my head back and moan his name as I bring one of my hands up and cup the back of his head to hold it in place.

_Mia, are you ok? _She hears a voice say, but she keeps trying to focus on Cye's administrations.

Dammit- she thinks to herself as she hears the voice again- this time a little louder.

_Mia, are you OK?_

As she snaps out of a daydream, she looks down into the tub and sees her hand between her legs.

"What was I doing?" She calmly asks herself.

"Mia, answer me. Are you ok? It's me, Rowen." Mia finally hears his voice more clearly from the other side of the door.

"Oh, Rowen. I…I…I'm fine. Sorry for not answering you right away." She says back.

"Well, I was worried. I came in about a couple minutes ago and you were moaning. Is everything alright?"

"Y…yes, I'm fine. I was just rubbing out a cramp I had. What is it you wanted?" she asks him.

"Well, Cye made some of his cinnamon bread, and he saved you a couple of slices." Rowen answers.

"Oh, ok. I'll be down in a bit. Just tell him to put it in the fridge, ok?"

"Alright." He said as he turns and walks away while thinking about what Mia was doing?

In the bath a very red faced Mia wipes her brow. "Whew! That was a close one. I'd better be more careful next time. That story always works me up."

Putting the book down, she steps out of the tub. She grabs her towel and wraps it around her body. Walking over to the mirror, she looks at herself intently.

"Girl, you are a dirty little pervert." She said with a small smile on her face. "I'll never look at a slice of cinnamon bread the same way ever again."

She laughs lightly to herself.

I want to thank Meria Evenstar for helping me with fiction. She's my little helper and cohart. Please read and review. Hope to have chapter three up in a couple of days. I'm still working on Heritage and she her Eyes of the Dragon too. These are Mia muses. She loves all of them. On with the story!


	3. Chapter 3

A Diary Of a College Professor

Chapter 3

Shooting Star

Same as before, I don't OWN them!

After Mia's little interruption, she finally dries off and puts on comfortable clothes, a sports bra and boxers. Walking back to the mirror, she picks up a brush. As she brushes her hair, she looks long and hard at herself in the mirror, contemplating her appearance. She pulls her hair into a high ponytail and then ties it up with a ponytail holder to hold it in place.

She smiles at herself thinking –Damn! I still look good. –

She turns to the side and brings her hand to her soft six-pack abs.

–I'm going to need to do some sit ups to tighten that a little, but they still look good. Hmm… maybe I should tease them a little. - She grins evilly.

"These new, tight boxers are great." She says to herself as she moves side to side inspecting every detail. "They are so cute, and the light green goes so well with my green jog bra. Ok, here I go." She moves toward the door.

Meanwhile downstairs:

The five Ronins are sitting at the table eating the homemade bread that Cye made a couple days ago. Rowen and Kento keep looking up the stairs for signs of Mia.

"Ro, I thought you told her about the bread? Where is she?" Kento asks.

"I told her, and she said that she'd be right down. Just don't eat it all." Rowen answers his friend.

"Well, she likes this bread the best, so I know she'll come." Cye says happily.

They hear her door shut upstairs, and they all anticipate her arrival, not knowing what she is going to do to them. As she comes to top of the stairs, she sees all of them at the table.

She smiles to herself and thinks - Here goes nothing. -

She descends the stairs and all coherent speech stops. As Kento drops his piece of bread Rowen looks at him.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?"

Kento points toward the stairs while Rowen follows where his finger is pointing. Just stepping off the last step was Mia entering the dinning area. All the guys turn and drop what they're doing. She smiles at each and every one of them.

"Hey, guys!" she says as she walks by, looking at them with the stupid little expressions upon their faces.

Kento follows her movements, eyeing her ass. The swishing movement makes him smile a crooked grin.

He forgets that the guys can hear his thoughts, and he mentally thinks, (Damn! What an ass! I wouldn't mind squeezing that. Oh baby!)

As soon as he thinks it, Cye falls out of the chair, and Rowen smacks his arm.

The Strata warrior screamed in his mind. (Kento, you ass! Watch what you say about her!) He then looks into the kitchen and watches her reach for a glass out of the cupboard.

(Ro, he's right. That is a classic ass, and I wouldn't mind giving it a squeeze either.) Ryo adds as his eyebrows rise up and down.

Mia reaches behind her and scratches her ass, knowing the guys are watching.

(Oh, Mia, let me do that for you.) Sages adds.

They all laugh in their minds. As Mia comes out she smiles once more, but stops and sees them staring at her.

"Hey, guys, is there something wrong? Oh, god! I'm I fat and your looking at it." Mia pouts a little, and then she takes her hand and slides it just beneath the waistband of her shorts and pulls it down so they can see her hip.

"Oh, no, Mia. You look great." Ryo says happily.

"Yeah, Mia. You look wonderful." Sage adds with a polite smile.

"Oh, good. I thought I was fat. To tell you the truth though, I need to work on my ass. It's still a little bit flabby." She turns her ass toward them and squeezes it several times.

"Trust us. When we say you look great, you look great." Kento adds enthusiastically.

Smiling satisfactorily, she thanks them and heads back upstairs to her smutty diary. As she reaches her door she giggles quietly.

"I love them all. Priceless, just priceless." She whispers.

Entering her room, she strides toward her king-size bed adorn with a comforter with a pattern of many soft colors and different shapes. She pulls back the covers and climbs into her bed. Getting comfortable once more, she takes one more sip of her tea and sets it down. Opening her smut filled diary again, she flips through it.

"Hmm…who should I read about now? Let's see. Oh, I got it! Rowen, my little star watcher." She giggles.

Date entry July 7th:

The night seemed so stifling hot, and the humidity was just too much, even with it being one in the morning. The sheets are literally sticking to my nude body. God! The heat was bad, and it seemed like there was no end to it. It had reached one hundred and four degrees in Tokyo, and they said it would be even hotter tomorrow before a front would finally move in from the west to cool everything by Tuesday.

So, I lay there, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what I could do to cool down. I decided to go for a swim in the cool lake, which is spring fed from a deep well within the mountains.

"I can even try out my new thong string bikini," I say to myself happily.

It's almost like swimming nude, so I was eager to get dressed. After getting dressed I looked in the mirror, inspecting every tiny detail.

"Oh, this is an awesome color!" I say as I adjust the strings, making sure that they are tied tightly.

I nod in satisfaction as I noticed how the ivory color showed off my tanned skin. Dimming the light so I wouldn't wake anyone, I sneak down the stairs and out the door with a small radio and a towel. White blaze stirs when I step out on the front porch, and he looks up at me expectantly.

"Oh! Boy, I didn't know you were out here," I say as I pet him, making him purr lightly.

"Is the heat getting to you too? How about you come with me for a swim? You can lay in the shallows, ok?"

Looking into his brown eyes, he nuzzles me in a yes manner. We walk a little ways further, and the water of the lake invites us graciously. I feel a light breeze as I set everything down on the dock, and I then climbed down the ladder into the inviting waters.

"Oh, the water is wonderful!" I say aloud to myself.

I swim around in the heavenly coolness, while White Blaze walks to edge of the dock and wades into the shallows. I swim and swim until my body finally cools down. After a long and relaxing swim, I finally get out and towel dry myself off as I gaze back up towards the house. I could see Rowen's form sitting out on the roof top stargazing. I smile mischievously as I watch him intently.

- Rowen couldn't sleep either. Maybe I should go up and keep him company.- I think to myself with a grin.

I gather up my belongings and start heading back towards the house, leaving White Blaze to play in the water.

Meanwhile, Rowen was lying on his back looking up into the cloudless sky, watching the stars pass by. The moon was bright tonight- possibly the brightest full moon ever. As he turns his head toward the lake, he sees me swimming. He sits up to watch me longingly.

- She must have been really hot. A swim does sound good. Maybe I should go down there and join her. I don't like her being alone. - He thinks to himself.

As he starts to get up, he sees me heading his way. A small grin forms on his handsome face.

"She's coming up here. Good. I'll have a chance to finally tell her how I feel," he whispers.

He sees me in the new suit I bought a couple days ago. The one he had been fantasizing about. He could feel his heat rising from anticipation of my approaching him. He began to harden fast so he closed his eyes, trying to calm his raging manhood. When he heard me climb onto the roof, his eyes snapped open. Turning his head, he finally notices me standing before him, displaying myself in my skimpy suit.

"Oh, Mia. I didn't see you. Is everything all right?" He asks nervously.

I smile at him and say, "I'm fine. I just saw you up here all alone, and I thought that maybe you might like some company. Is that all right?"

-Oh god! Her smile is breath taking- He mentally says. It melts his soul and warms his heart.

"Sure. Have a seat," he says as his pats a spot beside him, but to his surprise, I move in front of him and take off my coverlet, dropping it.

I then step one leg over his and sit on his upper thighs. This movement makes him even harder for me.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Rowen, take me. I'm yours." I say as I take his hand and press it against my breast.

-Oh, the feeling of her tender breast- it's like a mound of silk.- Rowen thinks, rubbing ever so lightly as I moan and tilt my head back.

Rowen's other hand reaches up and unties the stings of my top, and it falls to the roof.

As I look into Rowen's navy-blue eyes, I say, "I've wanted this for so long. Take me to the heavens, Rowen, your heaven."

The words hit him like a wall of water- suffocating, but refreshing. He's wanted this for so long. The thought of taking me just intoxicates him to no end. He pulls me close and kisses the hollow of my neck. He slowly flicks his tongue lightly to my collarbone and then nips at it playfully with his teeth. One of his hands slides down my back and chills run up and down my spine, despite the hot weather. His touch ignites my flaming passion. I look down at him as he licks and sucks on my breast. I gently cradle his blue covered head in my hands, combing my fingers through his silky hair. I can feel his raging manhood pressing against my body in urgency. I kiss the top of his head, listening to his ragged breath.

"Rowen..." I whisper softly. He stops and looks up into my face.

"Mia, I want you so much. Please let me love you- all of you."

I nod ever so lightly. He slowly turns over, pulling me under him. I run my hands down his long, toned body to his silk boxers and with one swift tug I pull them off. I stare at him, taking in every inch of his body. I smile as I see his glorious manhood standing at attention, ready for me. As I reach out to him, he grabs my hand. He takes his other hand and unties the strings to my bottoms, pulling them off quickly. I lay beneath him in my naked glory. He guides his manhood to my dewy curls and rubs it ever so lightly against my sacred spot, making me moan and groan for him.

"Rowen, I need you. Please, I need..." he cuts me off by his bruising kisses.

The hot passion of his kiss drives him wild, and he can't take it any more. He moves his member to my opening and thrusts hard into me. I arch my back to meet his thrusts. His other hand grabs me around the small of my back and brings me closer to his center. As Rowen looks into my eyes, he moves in perfect rhythm, pushing deeper into me.

"Mia, I've been wanting to do this to you for such a long time. I wanted you so much."

He moans every word as he works up to his release. My hands slide down to his ass, making him moan even louder. Once they were resting lightly on his backside, I grab him to stop his motion. He raises his head and looks again into my eyes.

"Rowen, you are my shining star. I've always wanted to have you like this- under the stars."

I reach to his face and caress his cheek. With one motion he picks me up and sets me on his thighs, holding me close. Once again he starts to move faster and faster. The ecstasy of our lovemaking climaxes with him crying out into the night followed by my cries as well. Our sweat drenched bodies cling to one another.

He looks into eyes and says, "Mia, you're my shooting star. I've made my wish, and it is that I'm never going to let you go. So baby, make your wish."

I close my eyes and make my wish. We detangled ourselves and lay down on the roof in each other's arms. Rowen of Strata is the happiest man alive right now.

Meanwhile out in the hall, the five Ronin Warriors were eavesdropping on her. The moaning she makes catches their attention.

"What's going on in there?" Kento asks the guys.

"Only Mia knows, but whatever it is- she's having fun." Ryo answers.

Come on R&R. Next chapter is of Kento/Mia Super size me! Once again thanks to Meria Evenstar for reviewing and helping me with this little diddy. Please enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

A Diary Of a College Professor

Chapter 4

I'll Have the Super Size Please

Same as usual- I don't own them:

After reading a Rowen story Mia shifts once more in the bed. Her smile widens when she thinks of whom to read about now.

"Hmm...Kento, you're next," she says flipping through the diary again.

Mia had no idea that just outside the door the five Ronins were waiting to hear every moan coming from inside.

"Guys, this is wrong. Mia is going to be so mad at us for doing this." Cye tells them in a hushed tone.

"Oh, Cye, we're just waiting to hear what's coming next. She was saying Rowen's name in the heat of something. I'm a little nosey here," Ryo adds.

"Cye is right. She should have her privacy," Sage says.

"Well, I'm going to stay here to see if she needs anything," Ryo answers.

"Ryo, you're a perv," Kento adds as he walks into his room.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Mia gets comfortable once again.

"Now where was I? Oh, I was looking for a Kento story," she muses to herself as she flips through her diary once more, looking for just the right one.

She finally comes to one that she takes a liking to.

October 16th:

It's unusually cold for this time of year, and snow has actually been predicted for this evening. As I was looking out the window, I see the guys, except for Kento, pile into Rowen's car. They were going to the movies, and I couldn't believe that Kento didn't want to go. I heard him say to the guys that he was going to work out and then go to bed early. I wave as they pull out the driveway honking the horn. Seeing the dim taillights head out of my sight, I turn back into the living room /den and sit in front of the roaring fireplace. (That will come again later He He He).

Curling up on the couch, I start to read a romance novel called _Burning Desire _that my friends, Inda and Meira suggested, seeing as how I am a such a hopeless romantic. The picture on the front cover was of a man and a woman in a compromising position- him with just a shirt on, and the woman with a bar maid's dress hiked up.

As I read I can hear Kento's workout music coming from the training room. I stop reading my book and close my eyes as I listen to the quick beat of the music. I open my eyes and smile a little when a sneaky thought creeps into my head.

"Maybe I should go see what Kento's up to?" I say to myself as I set the book down and walk toward the training room with images of Kento lifting weights running through my mind.

I peer into the room, seeing him sitting on the weight bench doing arm curls. His muscles move in perfect rhythm as he lifts the hand weight over and over. I bite my lip in anticipation as I watch sweat drip sensuously down his neck and then down his rippling chest. He stops suddenly and sets the weight down, rubbing his shoulder.

"I guess I over did it," he says quietly to himself.

Standing up he turns towards the door and sees me standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Mia, I didn't see you there," he says, walking over to the radio to turn the volume down.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" I ask innocently while twirling a strand of my hair around my finger in a flirtatious manner.

"Oh, no. I had to stop because I think I may have over did it a little. I think I've strained a muscle in my shoulder." Kento smiles as he tries to rub it out.

"Here, let me help," I offer as I walk into the room toward him. When I reach him I bring my hands up to his shoulder, rubbing it with a gentle firmness.

"You're tight. You shouldn't over do it," I say smiling. "Kento, you of all people should know that."

I can feel his body tense as I continue to rub his shoulder. He smiles at me in an attempt to hide his nervousness. I look down a little lower to see his arousal beginning to grow. As I move my hands toward his neck, he jumps a little. Then, as I slide my hand down over his muscled breast he takes in a sharp breath.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I ask in a seductive tone.

"No," he answers quickly.

Moving a little closer, I brush my fingers over his nipple, making it hard to the touch. The musky scent rolling off of his body makes me want him even more. I look up into his eyes.

"Kento, do you want me?" I ask him with a little pout on my lips.

Kento is floored by my question. He brings up his strong hands and cups my face gently.

"Yes, Mia. I've wanted you for a long time. I just never could tell you because I was afraid..."

I cut him off when I put a finger to his lips. With his hands still cupping my cheeks, I slide my hands down to his very well endowed package. Rubbing him hard, he lays his head back. Moaning in pleasure, he grows ever so hard in anticipation. I pull back from him, and he looks down at me questioningly. I begin to undress myself as he watches in total fascination. After every stitch of my clothing has dropped to the floor, my naked body glistens in the light. Kento stares at me in appreciation, making me smile shyly.

"Oh, god, Mia! You are so beautiful. Please let me love you...please." He pleads his case to me in a raspy voice as he eyes me up and down.

-Man! She is a goddess. - He thinks to himself.

He takes in my round breasts, curved hips, and supple thighs, and I can tell that he is in awe of my body. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looks into my blue-green eyes. I smile as I step toward him. He gasps and jumps when I sit on him.

"Kento, there's no need for you to be shy, and I know you can be wild. Let's play."

With that affirmation he snakes his arms around me to hold me in place upon him. He dives right in, kissing my neck and shoulders, causing me to shiver with pleasure from his warm, moist lips. His right hand slides up from my waist to my breast, caressing my rosebud ever so lightly. I moan, which makes him rub harder. I slide my hands down to the waistband of his shorts and then into them. I stand up to pull them off of him. My eyes widen as I see what has been concealed within them.

"My, my...you're a big boy, aren't you?" I smile slyly, and he blushes a little at my words. "Kento, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're very gifted, and you will definitely satisfy ever woman you meet."

I continue to rub him, making him grow even harder than before. Closing his eyes, he tries to resist and a moan escapes his mouth. He opens his eyes to see me going down on him, taking him into my mouth. He shivered as I slid my warm mouth up down the length of him. As he watches me, his hands goes to either side of my head, lightly holding me in place. I look up to him to see the look of pleasure in his eyes, and I continue my sensual torture. The sweet pressure builds up within him, and he closes his eyes, trying to fight the feeling so it could last longer. I stop, and Kento looks into my eyes.

"Mia, why did you stop? Please don't stop."

"Kento, lie down on the floor," I command.

He gets up off the bench and does as I instructed. I climb on top of him, bending over him to kiss him passionately. The war is on, battling tongues and wills. I pull back slightly looking into his eyes once more.

"Are you ready for a ride, Kento?"

"Yes!" he answers.

With that said, I grab a hold of his manhood and guide into me, stretching me to my limits. I moan as I take all of him in. Finally seeded within me, Kento's hands hold my hips, keeping me in place. I look at him with a smile as I start to move slow, then faster and faster. The pleasure is killing him. His sweet pressure builds as I buck against him. Seeing that he is close to edge and waiting to be pushed over, I move faster. The sweat from our bodies drips to the floor. With one last cry, Kento holds me to him tightly as he releases his seed. I look down to him and smile, and he returns it. Still seeded within me, he sits up and pulls me into an embrace

I rock him gently and whisper, "Can I have it super sized more often, Kento?"

"Anything you want, Mia. Anything you want," Kento answers hoarsely.

She disengages herself from him and they lay together on the mat, holding one another.

Meanwhile out in the hall:

"What was she saying? Kento, super size me?" Ryo looks at Sage with a confused expression upon his face.

"Who knows? But be quiet. If she knows we're here, she'll kill us," Sage answers.

Well that's kento for ya. Please review. I need reviews. I crave reviews; Ok ok I got a grip on myself. Thanks again to my partner in crime ( ha ha ha) MERIA Evenstar. You're wonderful. Until next time. Bye Bye Stay tuned for Sage/Mia next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A Diary Of a College Professor

Chapter 5

Just Desserts

Same as usual- I don't own them:

Mia lay in bed smiling as she listened to Ryo and Sage out in the hall.

–Maybe I should scare them shitless by opening the door.- She snickers to herself.- I should take the glass back down to the kitchen.-

She makes a move off the bed and drops the book onto the floor. Hearing them scramble away from the door, she grabs her glass and leaves to go down to the kitchen. Opening the door and stepping through it, she looks around and smiles a little.

"My imagination is running away with me." She shakes her head and walks toward the stairs. As she turns the corner Ryo and Sage come out of the bathroom.

"That was close." Ryo says as Mia disappeared from view.

"Yeah. Why do I stay around you, Ryo? You're going to get me killed or worse- a heart attack, and I won't be able to have Mia all to myself."

"Oh, golden boy, you wish. She's going to end up with me!" Ryo exclaims.

"Well, let's not fight over her. She's way too important to us. So whatever happens...happens," Sage says.

"Yeah, you're right." Ryo agrees.

Just as they shake on it, Mia comes around the corner and sees Ryo and Sage standing in the hall.

"Oh, guys, did I wake you?" Mia asks shyly.

Ryo turns to her and smiles. "Oh, no, Mia. We were just going to bed. Are you all right? We heard some things in there that got us concerned for you." Ryo says sweetly.

"Oh, boys, I'm fine. I just had a little craving for Cye's cheesecake that he hid for me." She smiles devilishly, holding the slice of cheesecake up.

Sage smiles and says, "Well, that should be tasty, Mia, but I think you would taste even better than that dessert."

He smiles his Adonis-like smile, melting her insides like ice.

"Thanks, Sage. Well, I better get back to my book now," she says as she slid past them.

She gives each of them a sweet peck on the cheek as she went, causing them to both blush a little.

"Night, my sweet boys." With that said she closes the door and heads back to the bed.

Touching his cheek, Ryo smiles. "Boy that was nice, huh?"

"Yeah," Sage adds with a dreamy look in his eyes.

With that, they take their positions at the door once more. Mia sets her plate on her nightstand as she crawls back into bed, smiling as she hears them back at her door.

–Boy, I'm really bad. They're out there listening to me. Am I a sick woman?- She thinks for a moment and then with an evil grin, - No, I'm not.-

She chuckles softly to herself.

"So who should I read about now? Hmm…Oh, I know. I'll read about Sage, my Japanese Greek god."

She smirks as she flips once again through her smut-filled diary. She stops at a particular story that she loves a lot. It's one that she wrote about two months ago.

June 30th:

Today was a glorious day. It was not too hot or too humid. It was a perfect day for outdoor activities.

I had just finished showing off my friends, Inda and Meira to the guys before they left for the afternoon. They had come over to run three miles with me today. God, it's been so long since I ran that distance. The girls definitely out ran me today without a doubt.

I got a big kick out of the guys drooling over them too. Ryo, I think has a little thing for Inda, but when I told him that she was twenty-five years older than him and not to mention that she has a fifteen year-old daughter, the look on his face was priceless. But I had to tell him the truth. Poor guy.

Then there's Cye and Rowen asking me about Meira. Boy! Those two are in love! Unfortunately, I had to tell them that she has a nine year-old daughter, but I don't think that fazed them one bit...not like poor Ryo where Inda was concerned.

Shaking my head with a laugh, I turn back to the house. My muscles were starting to ache maliciously. I stopped for a moment when I remembered the hot spring up by the small waterfall on my property.

-Yeah, I'll go soak in the hot spring for awhile.- I think to myself with a smile.

I go into the house and get everything that I need for the bath.

"I should probably leave a note so the guys won't worry." I tell myself.

So I write a note telling them that I'll be out for a little while, and that I will still be on the property. After signing it I walk out the door and into the woods toward the spring. The trek was a little long due to some branches that were downed by the last typhoon. After what seems like hours, I finally reach my destination.

The steaming pool of water looks inviting as steam rises into the air. I set everything down on the flat rock beside the water that grandfather had put down for us. I smile fondly as I remembered the times that Grandfather and I would come out here to relax and just get away from it all.

As I strip down to my underwear, I quickly look around to see if any one is here.

- What am I thinking? The guys are doing their own thing. I shouldn't have to worry about them finding me here.-

Taking the last piece of clothing off, I turn and smile at the water. Carefully slipping into the water, it warms my sore muscles and my entire being. I wade to the far corner to sit down on a small shelf as I take the water and rub it slowly up and down my arms to get used to it.

In the shadows of the trees, Sage stood wearing his kendo gi, watching my every move with a small smile on his face. As I lay my head back, my breasts come to the top of the water. He watches me with a hungry look in his eyes and starts to walk toward me. The warrior of Halo has to have me at any cost. I, on the other hand, was actually fantasizing about my Blonde Adonis- his blonde hair, his strong body, his long legs, and his muscles rippling throughout his body. I secretly call him my Adonis because to me he is like a Greek god.

As I thought about my warrior, I slipped my hands into the water and began touching myself in an intimate way. Sage stops at the water's edge, watching me pleasuring myself. My head slowly moves from side to side as I continue to lose myself in ecstasy. I moan as I open my eyes, seeing him looking straight at me. I immediately sit straight up, being taken completely by surprise.

In an angry tone I ask, "Sage, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, come now, Mia. I was just finishing up my meditation, and I heard something splashing around. So I had to come over to investigate, but to my surprise, you are here." He says to me with a devilish grin.

"Well, I don't appreciate being snuck up on."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he said, looking very apologetic. "Do you mind if I join you."

I tilt my head to the side so I could look into his violet-colored eye.

Then smiling a little, I finally answer him seductively. "Can you be a naughty boy for me, Sage? I hear you can be very persuasive when it comes to a woman?"

Sage let's out a jovial laugh, looking straight at me.

"Anything you want, beautiful lady," his sexy voice says in return.

I smile as I wade slowly toward where he is standing by the edge of the pool. I reach him, and he kneels down to make eye contact with me. He cups my cheek gently and brushes his thumb across it, causing a chill to run up my spine. Our eyes lock onto one another, looking deep into each other's soul, trying to find out what would please the other the most.

Sage moves closer to my lips, and then whispers, "Let the games begin."

He takes possession of my sweet lips, and his free hand and arm snakes around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I bring my hands up to hold him, and I playfully tug at the belt-like tie of his gi. His kiss is deep, and the shear sweetness of it drives us both over the edge of our heated passion. He pulls back a little and looks down into my blue-green eyes.

"How do you want to be pleasured, my lovely Mia?" he asks in a husky, lusty voice.

I smile at him in my seductive way and reply, "Any way that you prefer, my blonde Adonis. I think your clothes need to go though, don't you?" I smirk.

"You're right, my love."

He steps back and starts to undress, but I raise my hand to his to stop him.

"Maybe I should undress you, my lord," I tell him, once again using my seductive voice.

Sage smiles as I move toward him and up out of the water, my body glistening with the moisture upon my skin. I reach for the tie to his gi and start to undo it. With great interest Sage watches my every movement. I push the jacket of his gi back off his shoulders and then toss it to the ground. I smile as I run a hungry hand across his shoulder to his neck and then down over his muscular chest. Sage's reflexes jump a little as I move my hand down over his sculptured abs. As my hand descends ever so slowly, Sage grows inpatient with me.

"No, naughty boy, wait." I command.

He stops his fidgeting as I reach for the tie to his pants, undoing it and letting them slip down around his ankles. I look down at his magnificent manhood, and I lick my lips as Sage steps out of his pants. I move closer to him, pressing my warm body against his, and his eyes widen. I look at him imploringly as I run my hand over his chest once more.

"Sage, my lord, have you ever had cherry pie? It is a divine tasting dessert...so I've been told, and I know you will like it. Will you eat my cherry pie?" I ask with a devilish grin on my face.

Sage looks at me with a shocked, but intrigued expression.

"Yes, I'll have a slice, but first I'd like to taste your sweet honey and chocolate again."

He grabs me and kisses me with more force than before. Plunging his tongue deep into my mouth, he tastes the sweet chocolate of my being. As the heat grows between us, he picks me up and carries me to the edge of the pool where the flat rock is and gently sets me down. I let my legs dangle down into the water as he jumps down into the pool and turns to face me. He grins at me as he takes a hold of my lower legs, spreading them wide and pulling me close to him. He slowly moves his hands up and down my legs, feeling each and every toned muscle. He bends over and places soft kisses upon my thighs, and ever so gently he takes hold of my legs once more and places each one over his shoulders, causing me to have to lay back propped on my elbows. He continues to kiss one of my thighs softly, and as he reaches close to my knee, he looks at me with such love and lust in his eyes.

"Are you enjoying this, my lady?" he asks me sweetly.

"Yes. Please don't stop."

With that, he bends over slightly and starts to lick and lightly suck the soft supple skin of my womanhood. Leaning back further on my elbows, I tilt my head back and moan his name. I was really enjoying this sort of attention. I told myself that I was going to have to thank Inda and Meira big time for putting me up to this little encounter with Sage. They really do have the best ideas.

Sage ran a hand slowly up to my breast. Once reaching his treasure, he lightly kneads and rubs it. He's pleased that it fits so well into his hand. I moan again, this time louder. Sage moves closer to my center, the very being of my femininity. He is so enticed by the scent of me that he can't hold out much longer. He stops to look up at me- his woman, lover, and friend.

"Are you ready, my love?" he asks.

"Yes. Please, Sage, make me feel good and make me yours."

With that said he dives back into his heaven, sucking and licking to his heart's desire. I moan to my heart's contentment, trying not to scream out my pleasure. Oh, the sweet taste of it is making him even harden for me. He opens his eyes and sees me in excruciating passion, breathing heavy. I, too, open my eyes and look upon my Adonis.

Sage stops and pulls away, but then seizes the back of my head pressing my lips against his again. I taste him and myself as our kiss deepens. Oh, how sweet the taste is. Pulling back once more, we look at one another, breathing and sweating heavily.

"Mia, I...I need you."

He startles me as he jerks me off the rock into the water with him. He turns me away from him and then pulls me back against his body, my backside pressing hard against his throbbing member. Sliding an arm around my middle tightly, his other hand reaches down and grabs his manhood, guiding it to it's pleasure spot. Once finding his desired destination, he thrusts into me. I gasp as the hand around my middle slides up to my breasts, squeezing them passionately. Laying my head back against his, I moan with each of his movements. He kisses my shoulder, tasting the sweet sweat off of my body. I reach back to his head and cradle it gently, playing with his silky hair. His rhythm grows stronger and harder, forcing me to cry out his name. With his movements now faster and faster, he drives into me deeply. We both finally reach the peak of our ecstasy, crying out one another's name into the forest. After our release, Sage whispers in my ear.

"Baby, is that naughty enough for you?" He asks me teasingly as he smacks my backside.

I turn my head to look at him and smile. "Yes, my lord. You had your 'just desserts'."

We both laugh lightly as he pulls out of me and holds me in his arms.

Out in the hall:

"Sage, did she just moan your name in there?" Ryo asks.

Sage turns to look at Ryo and smiles with a smug look upon his handsome face.

"Yeah. It must have been a good one, huh?"

Ryo glares at him.

–Boy, this is going to go to his head...yet again.- Ryo thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

A Diary Of a College Professor

Chapter 6

Wildfire Desires

Ryo and Sage talk calmly to one another about Mia's strange behavior.

"I think she's just having some time alone. Women fantasize about what they can't have." Sage says.

"Well, you're making her sound like some perverted woman- which she's not." Ryo says with his eyes narrowing.

"I'm not saying she's perverted. She's just..." Sage cuts in.

"I don't care. She's someone who I care about. So don't say another word," Ryo tells him.

"Ryo, I care about her too. So don't act like that toward me," Sage says hotly.

Just as Ryo and Sage stand close to the door, it flies open revealing a very angry Mia.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON? I'M TRYING TO READ AND RELAX IN HERE. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE AT MY DOOR?" Mia shouts at the top of her lungs.

"We were just going downstairs to get something to drink. Did we interrupt you?" Sage asks innocently as he smiles sweetly.

"YES! God! Can't I have any peace and quiet? Is that too much to ask?" She says in a stern voice, looking from one young man to the other.

"We're sorry. Come on, Sage. Let's go get that drink and go to bed. It's ten-thirty already. Ok?" Ryo says with a smile, while Sage nods in agreement.

"Good! Now- goodnight then!" Mia says as she closes the door in their faces.

Sage and Ryo look at one another and shrug their shoulders, not seeing Rowen standing in his door.

"So, you guys got in trouble, huh? Aww- you poor bastards. Now go to sleep and leave her be." Rowen comments harshly as he turns back into his room to go to bed.

They look at one another and Sage shrugs again.

"Well, let's go on to bed." Ryo says quietly.

"Yeah. I am kind of tired," Sage responds back.

They go their own ways into their separate rooms, but about twenty minutes later Ryo sticks his head out of his room. He moves toward Mia's door once more to listen in on what's going on inside her room. A noise startles him, and he turns toward it. There standing behind him is Sage. They both smile at one another.

"This is going to be one long night." Sage says to Ryo, who snickered softly.

**Back to Mia**

"Geesh...those guys. I know they mean well, but DAMN!" Mia shakes her head.

She flips through her diary once more and her eyes rest on a story she wrote before Christmas.

"Ah...here we go. It's my little fire boy's turn now. That Ryo is so hot, he makes my teeth sweat." Mia smiles to herself.

December 18th:

It was a fun day today. It had snowed six inches the night before, blanketing my property in a beautiful winter wonderland. We all went outside and had a snowball fight. Sage and Rowen teamed up on me and pelted me good. Ryo, my savior, fought them off bravely.

After a couple of hours, we came back in and cleaned up. The guys had to get ready to go home to visit their families. Sage and Rowen left an hour ago, and then Cye and Kento left shortly after. So, that left just Ryo and me.

After taking my shower I put on my red silk kimono- the one that Kayura gave me for my birthday. I walk down the hall, then down the stairs, and into the living area. I see that Sage had started a fire for me before he left out. I sit in front of the roaring flames, feeling the warmth spread throughout my body. As I sit there White Blaze trots over to me, and I smile.

"Hey, boy, you're still inside? I thought you would be outside in the snow." I chuckle as he rubs up against me.

"Why don't you lay down by the fire with me, Blaze?"

I pat a spot on the pillow and Blaze curls up just to side of me so I can lean against him. I smile and scratch him behind his ear. I loosen the ties to my kimono so I can be more comfortable. As I rest my head on Blaze's back, I'm amazed at how soft his fur is. Relaxing, I turn to the side and look up the stairs intently.

"I wonder where Ryo is? He said he'd be down here." I shrug to myself and turn back toward the fireplace.

As I snuggle closer to White Blaze, I can hear his heartbeat. It lulls me into a peacefully, light sleep. I dream about Ryo and of the pleasure he is giving me. Little did I know, the Ronin leader was watching my every move from the top of the stairs. He watches as I stir, moving my legs from side to side. The movement of my legs opens my kimono further, exposing high up on my thighs. He licks his lips as he gazes at my sleeping form.

"Oh, Mia, you're so beautiful. I need to have you." He whispers.

He descends the stairs as I turn more onto my back. My kimono falls from my shoulders, exposing the curve of my breast. As he watches me he feels himself growing harder with need. He kneels beside me, wanting to touch my body. He reaches out to touch the curve, brushing his fingers softly across it, causing a shuttering breath to escape from my lips. White Blaze's head snaps up, and he looks at his trusted companion. Looking into his eyes, he makes a nodding motion to Ryo and gets up slowly. Ryo cuddles me to him, and I snuggle closer to his warmth. Ryo smiles as he looks at Blaze.

"Thanks, boy. You can go up to my room and sleep on the bed."

With that said the tiger playfully bounds up the stairs.

Turning his attention back to me, Ryo cups my cheek and whispers. "Mia baby, wake up."

He strokes my cheek and I moan a little as I open my blue-green eyes. Looking at him, a small smile creeps to my face.

"Oh, Ryo! I'm sorry for falling asleep. The fire's warmth was just too relaxing." As I sit up the kimono falls a little more. "Opps...sorry about that."

As I reach to adjust my clothing, he stops me.

"Don't be. Mia, I want you. I've wanted you for so long. Please let me have you."

Ryo's tiger blue eyes beg me. I move my hand to his cheek and slowly caress his smooth skin.

"You will follow every word I say, Ryo." I say as I pull him down to my mouth, kissing him savagely.

I'm so hungry for him that I plunge my tongue deep into him. We shift our positions until he is on top me. He slides his hands down to the ties of my kimono, tugging it so it will open. He wants to feel my silky skin. Slowly peeling the kimono away, he pulls back breathless as he looks at my body.

"God, Mia. You look so beautiful," he says to me solemnly.

I gaze deeply into his gorgeous eyes, which reflect passion- deep unbridled passion.

"Lie down here," I command.

He does as I asked. I reach for his boxers and pull them down. I smile when I see his little buddy standing at attention for me. I finish pulling them off and toss them hastifully aside. I then straddle his legs and bend over him. As my auburn hair falls to the side Ryo grabs it.

"Do you want it, Ryo?" I ask sensuously.

"Yes. Please, Mia. I..."

I cut him off by taking him deep into my mouth. His other hand comes up to the other side of my head, holding it in place. His hands comb and play with my hair while I continue to pleasure him. He throws his head back and moans my name, enjoying the pleasure that I was giving him. He looks once more at me, the woman who is giving him so much pleasure and pain. He's fighting so hard not to lose control. I look at him, and I'm happy to see that he's enjoying himself. When I pull back and stop, Ryo looks at me painfully.

"Mia, why did you stop?" He asks hurtfully.

I look at him as I move into position over his manhood.

"I want you to have as much pleasure as possible. I want you to enjoy this thoroughly." I say to him commandingly.

As I slide down on him he moans. Feeling my warmth and tightness, he struggles to keep himself in check, not wanting to go over the edge just yet. I start to move, and oh, how sweet it is. He closes his eyes, reveling in my touch. I look down at his pained expression, enjoying watching him fight for control. I start to move a little faster.

"Mia...please. I can't take much more." He says as he fights hard not to lose it.

Smiling, I say to him, "Soon, baby, soon. Then you can let go."

I lean forward, putting my hands on either side of his head. The rhythm I'm going at makes him cry out.

"Please, Mia! I can't hold it. I need to...please!" Ryo begs.

I hold his head, still looking him in the eyes, and I say, "Alright, baby. You can fuck me now."

With that said Ryo grabs me and flips me over onto my back without breaking us apart. He pushes hard into me over and over. His climax was coming fast as both of us cried out each other's name. With one final push he releases his essences into me, holding me tight against him. He looks down at me, the woman he fell in love with.

"Mia, I love you. My very being is yours to command." He whispers hoarsely.

I reach up and caress his face saying, "Ryo, you're my wildfire and I desire you more and more each day."

As he pulls out of me, he holds me close, keeping me warm by the firelight.

**Back in the hall**

Sage and Ryo hear her moan once again and then all of a sudden, it was quiet.

"What do you think happened in there?" Ryo asks Sage.

"I don't know, but maybe she's a sleep." Sage answers.

He reaches for the door and turns the knob slowly. He pushes the door ever so lightly. Both of them look inside to the bed and see her asleep. They see her breathing steady as she sleeps peacefully. Pulling the door closed, Ryo looks at Sage.

"Well, she's asleep now. Let's check on her in the morning when she comes to breakfast. Ok?" Ryo suggests to his friend.

Sage nods his head and says, "Yeah. Let's go to bed. I'm bushed."

They both head toward their rooms and shut their doors. The Koji mansion is now finally quiet with all the guys tucked into their beds, dreaming away.


	7. Chapter 7

A Diary Of a College Professor

Chapter 7

Really now!

Same as usual, I don't own them...but as always I wish I did.

Mia stands looking at herself in front of the mirror, making sure everything is just right. She had forgotten about her day with her friends, Meira and Inda. They were going shopping and then to a new spa that Inda just opened last week. Inda's business was booming and she counldn't have been happier. Checking out her outfit one more time, Mia smiles at herself.

"Mia girl, you look smashing," she giggles to herself.

She was wearing a white, highneck halter that just showed off her belly, a pair of hip hugging jeans, and the cowboy boots Inda gave her for her last birthday, which she loves. Stepping over to get her leather jacket, she heads down stairs. As she descends she hears the guys in the kitchen. As she steps into the kitchen the guys stop talking. Ryo looks over her outfit and gets a little jealous of the tight pants he sees her in. Sage just looks at her and smiles a little.

"Okay, guys. What's up?" Mia asks as she watches Ryo and Sage.

"Nothing." Ryo says.

As she turns to Sage, she takes a sip of her tea and then speaks.

"What about you, blondie? Is my outfit not to your liking?" She smiles after sipping her tea.

"You're beautiful as always, sweetheart, but I wonder what occasion calls for such an outfit," Sage says, smiling at her seductively.

"Oh, I'm going shopping with the girls, and besides I'm comfortable in this," she replies, turning herself around.

Kento eyes her butt again while Cye nudges him to reality.

"Mia, you look positively awesome. Just be careful about the guys that want to touch you or I'll have to ruff them up." Kento flexes his muscles.

She laughs, "I don't think you have to worry about that. Oh, look at the time I gotta go. I'll call you if I'm going to stay out later than planned. Inda opened a new spa, and she wants us to try it out after shopping. Bri said it is a moral inperative that I try it out."

"Bri? Who's Bri?" Cye questions her.

"Oh, she's Inda's fifteen year-old daughter. She's real sweet. I can't believe Inda had her when she was only eighteen. Her husband died three years ago back in the states. So Inda decided to start over and move out here with her friend Meira and her nine year-old daughter, Kat."

Mia picks up her to-go mug of tea.

"Well, I'll see you and remember you're to clean the house today."

They all chorus in, "Yes, we remember and have fun."

Walking by each of them, she gives each of them a kiss on the cheek. She doesn't see Rowen lean back in the chair to watch her walk away.

(Damn! Kento's right. That is a classic ass.) He falls to the floor as Kento and Ryo laugh. Unusual that Rowen is up early, isn't it.

Later on that day, Mia and the ladies are at Inda's spa, getting ready for a massage by their personal masseur.

"So, Mia, tell me. Have you told the guys that you love each and every one of them?" Inda looks at her with a smile.

"Inda, what are you talking about?" Mia looks shocked.

"Mia, my dear, I know you love each and every one of them. Even Meira sees it." Meira nods her head in agreement.

"God, you guys! I swear you embarrass me to no end."

"We don't mean to embarrass you, Mia, but I can tell that you love them. Personally, I'd go for it. Having five terribly handsome, young studs living in my house, I think I would make the exception." Meira smiles her wicked smile.

"Well, I don't know." Mia looks away from them and let's Hans, a blonde haired, blue-eyed Swedish massage her back.

"Mia, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Those guys love you too. I can see it in their eyes." Inda says as she turns back to her.

"Sage and Ryo, I know for a fact like you. You can tell. As for the others I think they just need a little push." Inda smiles.

Meira turns her head toward Mia who is in between she and Inda.

"Mia, you only live once. Take that chance, because if you don't you're going to be alone."

Mia looks at Meira and smiles.

"I guess you're right. So are we going into the sauna now?" Mia asks, smiling at them.

"No, my dear, the hot tub. Last one in is a rotten egg!" Inda calls out as she quickly walks toward the hot tub room.

"You know, Mia, I think Inda really is younger than us. The way she acts, it kills me."

Hearing what Meira said, Inda yells, "You love me though and so does Kat. Now let's get soaking!"

The girls laugh and walk toward the hot tub room.

**_Mean while at the Koji mansion_:**

The guys are busy cleaning the house. Ryo and Sage are upstairs, cleaning the hall and bathrooms. Ryo vacuums towards Mia's door, and it's slightly open. He looks around to see if Sage sees him go into her room. He continues to vacuum around when he looks up and sees her diary on her nightstand. Ryo turns off the vac and walks over to the night table.

"Wow! This is Mia's diary. I wonder what's in it," he says to himself.

Just as Ryo reaches to pick it up, Sage comes into the room.

"Ryo,what are you doing? That's Mia'."

Sage is just a little angry at Ryo for prying into her privacy.

"Hey, don't scare me like that, and I'm not prying into her life. This is her diary. She told me she writes stories in it. I was just going to take a quick peek."

"Oh, no, you're not. That's private to her, and you're invading her space. Would you like it she looked through your drawers or something private to you."

"But, Sage, this is what she had last night. Remember when she came out? I saw it on her bed."

"No, Ryo, that's wrong. Now put it down and let's finish this house. I have to go into town and pick up some groceries for us when we're finished." Sage says, leaving the room.

Ryo looks at the book and decides that he's going to read it when he's done cleaning.

After everything is finally done, Ryo tries to sneak back upstairs, but is caught by Rowen and Kento.

"Hey, Ryo, what have you got there?" Rowen says as he tries to look into Ryo hands.

"It's nothing. I was just going to go back to my room and clean out my drawers so I could put away my laundry."

He once again tries to slip by the two, but Kento is too fast and snatches the diary away.

"Ryo, what's this?"

"Kento, give that back to me."

Ryo reaches for it, but Kento tosses it to Rowen.

Rowen looks through it briefly, wondering why Ryo is being so secretive.

"Hey! This is Mia's diary! Why do you have it, Ryo?"

"Well, I was going to read it," he says as he whacks Kento on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt. Why did you do that for? Geesh, Ryo, I swear I'm going to pound you," Kento says angrily.

"You should leave her stuff alone. Go put it back," Rowen days as he hands it back to Ryo.

"No. I think that Mia has been acting strange, and I'm going to found out why."

As he takes it back and heads upstairs, Rowen looks at Kento and shakes his head.

"Ryo is going to be in trouble for life if Mia finds out about this."

"Maybe Ryo is right. She has been acting a little strange toward us. Just the other day she blushed when I removed my shirt. She's never done that before." Kento shugs his shoulders.

"You may be right, but that doesn't give Ryo the right to snoop in her private affairs. I'm going to tell Sage when he gets back with Cye from the grocery store."

As Ryo reaches his room he shuts the door and locks it.

"Now, Mia. Why have you been so moody lately and not to mention your flirty nature." Ryo says to himself as he starts to flip through the pages.

Here we go. Now the guys are reading her stories. Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wildfire's Queen

Same as usual. I don't own them. On with the story.

As Ryo gets comfortable he wonders if he really should read the diary full of Mia's personal secrets and fantasies.

He closes his eyes and in his mind he thinks, -Do it. She's the one you want to be with. Get to know her fantasies and desires. That way you can please her when the time comes.- Ryo opens his eyes and opens the cover, reading the first page.

"To my Ronin Warriors, who I love and desire. They are all my knights in shining mystic armor."

"Oh, Mia."

Ryo smiles as his hand traces down the page to where a picture that was taken about a year ago was pasted. It was all of them squished together and smiling. He turns the page and sees a table of contents with all the guys' names and armor listed. He sees his and turns to the beginning of his section. As he peruses the pages he comes to a story that she wrote about five weeks ago. His lips curl into a wide, mischievous grin.

September 4:

The nights are getting colder. The servants eagerly await for the lord's arrival. I, too, wait for his return, and to have him in my bed once again. His sweet lovemaking makes me yearn more for him. I long to feel his soft but strong hands and his sun-kissed body lying wantonly against me. As I, Lady Mia, open my eyes, I see the servants bustling to get every last detailed thing ready for their lord's arrival. I look at one of my maids as she puts the finishing touches on my outfit- a red kimono with dragons and flowers on it. It's the one my lord gave to me on our wedding night. I love it because it is made of the purest silk and also because he had given it to me. As my lady in waiting Kayura brushes my hair, I hear the call from the palace gates.

"HIS LORD HAS ARRIVED. OPEN THE GATES."

My waiting has ended. My love and lord has come home to me at long last. I quickly get up and walk swiftly to the balcony so that I may see him. I watch him enter the gates atop his warhorse, Ebony. He looks magnificent sitting astride his horse. I admire how strong and powerful he is, and I gaze at his broad shoulders and his well-defined chest. I smile once again that he's finally home.

-Ah! I'm home. I've been away too long. I need to be with her. My Tenshi.- Ryo says to himself as he rides through the gate of his and the queen's home.

He is relieved to be home at last. The hoard from the north had invaded causing a two month long battle, which took him away from his love and his people. As he enters the courtyard he looks around. Stopping, Lord Ryo looks down at his faithful companion, White Blaze, secretly thanking him for being in his life. The white tiger looks back and up at his master. With a light growl he walks a little further ahead. Ryo then looks up and sees his desire standing on the balcony to their royal chamber. He smiles at his love.

-I'm finally home, my Tenshi. I rode hard to get back to you. - He says in his mind as he dismounts and walks toward the steps of the palace.

Turning to his men, he shouts, "WE HAVE COME HOME SAFELY THANKS TO YOU MEN. GO AND BE MERRY WITH YOUR WIVES AND CHILDREN."

As he raises his hands once again, the men cheer, "Glory to his lordship, Lord Heka Ryo Sanada!" Even White Blaze roars his approval.

He turns and very quickly walks up the steps into the place. As he enters the servants stop and bow to their master. He takes off toward his royal bedroom where he knows his desire is waiting for him.

I hear the clanging of his armor, and the wait is almost unbearable. I look over to the bathing room to make sure everything is ready. I turn back to the door and hear his lordship say, "I wish to not be disturbed once I enter my room. Bring the dinner in quickly and then go." Sliding the door open, Ryo looks upon his Tenshi.

-Oh, she looks so beautiful.- He thinks to himself as he looks at me.

Walking forward, Ryo takes off his helmet. His smile melts my insides.

I bow my head slightly and say, "Welcome home, my lord. I have waited for your return. You must be hungry, and I have a bath waiting for you."

I look up into his tiger blue eyes and my smile widens even more. Ryo looks at me, taking in the sight of me with my long, auburn hair, my beautiful, sea green eyes, and my silken, bronzed skin.

Ryo smiles back at me and says, "I've missed you, my Tenshi."

He quickly comes to me, picking me up from the floor and embraces me close to him. Oh, the sweet smell of him- sandalwood with the touch of his musk.

I whisper into his ear, "My lord you need a bath. Let me help you out of your clothes, and I'll bathe you."

My warm breath sends shivers down his back. Pulling back a bit, he looks again into my eyes.

"You will bathe me, right, my Queen? Because I couldn't stand anyone else bathing me at this moment."

He grabs my hand and guides it down to his center, and I feel his apparent arousal. I cup his cheek with my other hand, and I grin wickedly at him.

"Yes, my lord, I will bathe you."

I start to take off his armor one piece at a time until I finally get to his hakama. Ever so slowly I untie his obi and he growls with urgency.

Looking into his eyes, I say, "Patience is a virtue, my lord. It will be worth the wait."

I finally loosen the knot in his obi. His hakama falls to the floor to reveal his manly arousal. I grab his hand and lead him to the bath.

"Come. The water is hot. It will soothe your muscles. You said you rode hard so that should relax them."

I help him into the water as he sits facing the other way. I bend to kneel on the floor and grab a sponge. I soak and soap it up. Starting at his neck, I rub in a circular motion, relieving the tension in his neck.

"I missed you so much." I whisper, and then I blow gently in his ear.

A wide smile comes to his face as he answers, "I missed you too." He turns slightly and looks at me and speaks in a mischievous voice while cocking one eyebrow, "Are you coming in to join me or do I have to drag you in here?"

I stop and put down the sponge. Walking to the front of him, I untie my kimono, letting it drop to the floor. Ryo is in awe of my curvaceous body.

I look at him and say, "My lord should be careful what he wishes for."

With that said I step into the tub, wading closer to my lord. I stop, and Ryo looks up at me, lifting his hand from the water, he rests it on my hip.

"Come, Tenshi, sit. Let me have my way with you." He whispers softly.

I sit on his lap as he brings his other arm around my waist. I bend my head and capture his lips with mine. His sweet taste penetrates my mouth. Pressing me harder to him, I feel his rock hard manhood against my stomach. Ryo is lost in me, sliding his right hand up my back to the back of my head, pushing it harder to him. The moans of us both mix in the air. I pull back slightly so I can catch my breathe. Breathing hard, I look in Ryo eyes. He brings his hands up to my face and cups my cheeks.

"All those weeks I missed having you in my bed to keep me warm. Today riding hard to get home to you, I realized that you are my heart and soul, Mia. I can't live with out you." He confesses to me as he softly rubs my back and brushes my hair back over my shoulder.

I smile at him, saying, "I love you just as much. At first when my grandfather told me about the betrothal, I was a little apprehensive about you. When I first met you I was in awe of you. You were the great Lord Hariel's son. I didn't think I could be what you wanted me to be" I pause and look into his eyes again. "Now I know that you love me for me, and there is nothing in this world that will ever tear us apart. Today I consulted the priestess. I have a good chance to conceive a child tonight. Please, my husband, take me and make me one with you."

A joyous chuckle comes from Ryo as he picks me up and climbs out of the tub with my legs wrapped around his waist. Not caring about our wet bodies, he carries me over to our bed slowly. He lays me down and gets on top of me. The water from the bath has made my body slippery and Ryo chuckles as he reaches for a towel.

"We need to dry you a little. I don't want to you to slip away from me."

As he dries my body off., he whispers love and terms of endearment to me. After he's done he starts right in and passionately takes my lips. Between the smell of jasmine and the taste of my chocolate, the action arouses his blood and his manhood once again. I feel it pushing between my folds.

Wanting to enter my warm passage, he whispers again, "I can't hold on any longer. I need you."

With one swift push he enters me, causing me to gasp. The fullness of him inside me makes me cry softy into his shoulder.

"Love, are you alright" Ryo whispers into my ear.

"Yes, I'm fine." I whisper back, softly kissing his ear.

He starts to move slowly so that I can get use to him. Ryo dips his head and kisses my shoulder while he picks up his rhythm, going deeper inside me. I moan while I tilt my head back as his rock hard heat goes deeper into my soul. My wetness excites him to no end. Faster and faster he pushes, hearing my cries. He looks down at me and sees that my eyes are shut tight. I then moan his name.

"RRRRYO! Please come. I need you to come."

He feels his seed rising. Throwing his head back, he cries out, "MMMIIIAAA!"

Opening my eyes, I see his head thrown back while he cries out his release. Still pumping hard, he opens his eyes and slows his motion. Tilting his head, he sees me looking up at him. I bring my arms up to put them around his neck.

"My lord, that was wonderful. I love you with all my heart. I want to be by your side forever." I say as I give him one of my greatest and brightest smiles.

He withdraws himself and shifts to my left side. Pulling me close to him, he says, "I love you just as much. You will sire my children, and we will live until the end of time, my love." He caresses my cheek and bends down to kiss my neck. Turning his head slightly, he whispers, "I think we need to continue this, my lady. Don't you agree?"

He lightly kisses and sucks my neck, trailing up to my ear.

I giggle my reply, "Yes, but I'm all tired out. You wore me out, my lord."

Ryo stops and looks at me with the biggest smile. "I've done my job then." Seeing me flush, he gives in. "I understand. Let's rest and hold each other for awhile, my love." He pulls me close and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

Ryo closes the book, breathing heavy and trying to calm himself down. Reaching down to his manhood, he feels his readiness and a smile comes to his face.

"Only you, Mia, could ever get me in this state." Opening his eyes he gets off the bed and sets her diary on the table. "I better go take a cold shower and relieve some of this pressure. One day, Mia, I will have you, and I will give you as much pleasure as you desire, my lovely lady."

He smiles all the way as he walks toward to bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Water's Passion

Same as always: I DON"T OWN THEM! Sorry for yelling. Now on with the story.

As Ryo reaches up to swipe away the fog on the mirror, he sees his reflection in the mirror. Looking at himself, he closes his eyes and remembers the story he had just read about the gentle caresses and the softness of the kisses shared between him and Mia.

Opening his eyes he smiles, -I'll never forget that story, Mia. I hope one day you will let me love you like that.-

He leaves the bathroom and goes back to his room, walking toward the nightstand where her diary sits. He finishes buttoning his pants and then slips on his t-shirt. After his task he grabs the diary and heads downstairs. As he reaches the last step he hears the guys in the kitchen talking.

"I don't believe Ryo has done this." Sage gripes.

"Sage, it will be alright. Ryo respects her and would never read her personal things." Cye says.

Then Kento adds, "Well if he has read it, so what. Mia shouldn't have left it in the open. I would love to read what she writes about life."

"Kento, that's not the point. I, for one, respect her privacy. You should as well." Rowen says. As he gets up to get a glass of water, he turns and sees Ryo standing in the doorway.

"Ryo, have you read her diary? Tell us you didn't." Rowen says with a frown.

Ryo walks over to sit at the table. As he sits down he looks at each and every one of them before he answers.

"Yes, I read her diary, but before you jump down my throat just listen to what I have to say. Ok?"

As the guys look at one another, Sage speaks, "Ok, but this better be good. Because I, for one, am totally upset at you for doing so." He shifts in his seat to get a better look at Ryo, and if needed he could get and truly beat the shit out of him.

Ryo opens the book and turns it so everyone can see the picture she has in it.

"This diary is wonderful." He looks at each one of them. "This diary is about us. She has written stories about us and her being together. She loves each and every one of us, but is afraid to tell us. Before you judge me, read her stories about you for yourselves. I think it will open your eyes and change how you each feel for her. I, for one, was so moved I really thought I was there with her, making love to her as she described it." Ryo looks to Sage and continues, "She loves each of us and this is the only way she can cope because she doesn't want to tear us apart. I suggest you all read it. It has all of us in here. Then you can judge me for snooping in her personal life. I'm not sorry one bit for reading this. It gives me hope for us being together." Ryo shoves the book toward Kento. "Kento, read it and see how she sees you deep inside. It will move you. I guarantee it will. I was so involved that I had to relieve myself and you guys know I never like to do that. I had a very cold shower to do so."

Ryo looks at each and every one of them. Sage looks down at the picture and then looks back at Ryo.

"I don't like it, but I guess if we need to find out then each of us will read it."

Ryo gets up and walks toward the door with White Blaze at his heels.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a little while." He walks through the door and leaves.

Rowen looks at Kento as he reaches for the diary.

"You're going to read it then?" Rowen questions Kento.

"Yes. I'll be back in a little while." Kento gets up and leaves the kitchen.

Cye, Rowen, and Sage look at one another.

Sage speaks to them, "I don't like this, but if Ryo says it, it must be true. We'll just wait our turn to read it."

They turn toward where Kento exited the kitchen with the said diary in his hands.

Kento walks into his and Cye's room and shuts the door. Walking over to his bed, he sits down upon it. Trying to get comfortable, he looks down at the diary in his hands. The small black book with a gold seam around the edges calls to him to read.

"Here goes. I'm sorry, Mi. I care about you as well. I just thought that with Ryo and Sage around I didn't have a chance. Maybe there's hope for me."

He opens the book, seeing what Ryo had shown them earlier. He smiles at the picture of all of them. He turns the page to the contents and sees his name, and becomes a little nervous. Then he turns to his section, reading the words written down on the page.

'This is to my teddy bear, who I'd love to squeeze the stuffing out of. And boy does he have a lot'.

Kento chuckles, and he scans down the page and sees his sign of Hardrock. Turning the pages, he comes across a story that catches his eye. A story of a pirate and a lady. Kento grins wickedly -I always wanted to be a pirate and to have a beautiful lady by my side.-

Kento notices that this particular story was written about a year ago.

September 10, 2004

It was a wonderful day, and I spent it walking the deck of my Grandfather's ship, "The Morning Star." As I come to the bow of the ship, the sea wind whips through my auburn hair. Closing my eyes, I remember two days before we set sail for Jamaica.

_**Flashback: **_

_As I look at the ocean, seeing its beauty, I'm wondering why this is happening to me._

"_Why...Why is this happening to me?" _

_I raise my hands to cover my face, and I cry not hearing a man walk up behind me. As he reaches me he puts a hand on my shoulder. I literally jump out of my skin._

"_My lady, I'm sorry for scaring you. You look sad. Why?" The man cocked his head and smiles his brightest smile. _

_I smile sadly back at him._

"_I just wanted to see the ocean one last time before I wed," I say, turning back toward the sea. _

_The man sees it on my face and in my eyes. He to turns to face the sea._

"_You know, the sea is my home. I have a ship and I sail to far and exotic places. I'm free to see it all." Turning back toward me, he says, "I can see it in your eyes. You belong to the sea. It calls to you, doesn't it?" _

_I turn back to the man and lower my eyes, saying, "Yes, it does, but my life is not my own. I now belong to someone. I must deny what is in my heart." _

_The man shakes his head slowly and says, "It's your choice, my lady. Are you willing to take that risk or just do what others tell you to do?" _

_I look back up to his face as a tear falls. "It is my life now." _

"_Then, I feel pity for you," he says as he turns and walks away._

_**End Flashback**_

Opening my eyes, I remember hearing my grandfather's words before we left Bermuda.

"Mia, this is not a pleasure cruise. I didn't want you to come, but your mother wants you with her in Jamaica, and besides you are betrothed to the governor's son, Sage Date. I know you didn't want this, but it has to be done. If the news got out about you, you would be in danger, and these waters are teeming with pirates. They sail these waters, and I do fear for your safety."

"But, Grandfather, you know I can take care of myself. You were the one to teach me how to sword fight. If pirates come I can defend myself, but as you wish, I'll stick close to you and your first mate, Anubus, alright?"

"Good, because we would be lost if you were taken from me and your mother."

I hug my grandfather for a moment until he breaks our embrace and turns toward his cabin.

"I have a meeting with some of the crew, Mia," he says to me as he makes his leave. "Don't stay out on deck for too long."

I nod and walk to the railing, leaning against it and breathing in the salty sea air for a time. I break from a daydream and turn to look out over the ocean, and in the distance I see a ship on the horizon. Fear takes hold of me as I pick up my dress and turn to go toward my grandfather's cabin. I burst in on them, interrupting their meeting.

"Grandfather, forgive me for the interruption, but I see a ship on the horizon to the southeast."

My grandfather jumps up and quickly goes outside with his eyeglass, looking toward where I was pointing, and he sees it.

"Damn!" he mutters under his breath.

"Grandfather, what is it?" I ask hesitantly.

"It's the "Black Dynasty." That pirate Rei Faun's ship. It's closing fast." Captain Koji says.

"How far out, Sir?" The first mate asks.

"About three-fourths of a mile out." Captain Koji says, looking at his men. "We can't out run his ship. We have cargo that weighs us down. We have to fight him."

He turns to his men, who are ready at the moment to fight for their ship. Grandfather then turns to me, taking me into a hug and whispers in my ear, "Mia, you have to hide. I can't let you fight." He pulls me back to look into my eyes.

"But, Grandfather, I can fight. Please let me fight along side you."

"No, Mia. Please respects my wishes. This man is a beast, and if anything were to happen to you I would die. So please go down below and stay there!"

Yamato Koji snaps his finger and instructs his crew to prepare for the fight that is about to happen. I watch as he barks his orders, and I turn quickly to hide.

-I wish he would let me fight. Grandfather, I love you.- I quietly descend the steps into my grandfather's cabin to hide in the special compartment.

**The Black Dynasty:**

The crew is ready for the fight. First mate Dais looks out the eyeglass.

"Captain, the ship's closing in." Dais says.

The Captain of the Black Dynasty steps around to face him. A tall man with ash black hair and dark blue eyes takes the eyeglass from his first mate's hands. Bringing it up to his eye, he looks through and sees his prey. Looking closer at the markings, he grins wickedly.

"Ah, gentlemen, we have the legendary Captain Yamato Koji and his ship the "Morning Star." What a great day this brings." He smiles, remembering the talk he had with the beautiful and spirited Mia.

Cale, his master at arms, smiles. "Is that the ship his granddaughter is on?"

"Yes, and that is our ticket. It will bring me much pleasure, and food and wealth to you men. Get battle ready!" Kento shouts.

As the crew readies for the raid, Kento is thinking about the beauty that will definitely bring wealth to his pocket and to his heart. He remembers the talk he had with her that day. To see her again is too much to bear. He knows he needs her by **"HIS**" side. Her beauty and her fiery spirit is what he longs for as well as the pleasure that she will bring him in bed.

"Men, ready the cannons just in case. I don't want to damage too much of the ship. The "Morning Star" is a fine ship. I would like to take her with little damage. Understand!" Kento calls out.

**The Morning Star:**

"Sir, they're coming and it looks like they may fire upon us." Anubus says as the crew stands ready.

"No, he won't fire. He needs this ship intact. Men, stand ready for boarding!"

The command goes out. As the ship comes closer they hear the pirates.

**The Black Dynasty:**

"Men, prepare to board her. She's mine!" Kento yells.

As his men stand ready, the ships come closer.

Kento yells at Koji, "Koij, surrender, and I'll go easy on yey."

He sees Koij standing ready for his advancement. The ships finally touch and the pirates sling their hooks. Once the hooks make their contact they pull almost immediately to pull in their prize. The pirates jump aboard and start the take over. Kento jumps on the deck, looking right at Koij. His need to fight him was strong, but he didn't want too much blood shed. As he moved toward him with his sword drawn, the two clashed, staring at one another eye to eye.

"Where is she, Koji? That beautiful granddaughter of yours. I want her." Kento says as he pushes the older man back toward the railing.

"I don't know what you're talking about? We have goods and food aboard. That's all." Koji answers, hoping the man didn't catch on.

As they fight Kento knows that he is lying.

"Koji, I will ask you one more time. Where's the beautiful lady? This could all end right know!" Kento stresses his point.

As the fight continues his men move below and search all the cabins. Coming to the Captain's cabin, the pirates bust down the door.

I listen as the door crashes open. Gasping and then clamping my mouth shut, I hear the pirates.

"Sir, there's no one here." Yulie says as he looks at the Quartermaster.

"She's here. I can feel her," Sekhmet says as he looks around the room. He stops at a picture on the wall. It's a picture of the granddaughter.

"Yulie, my boy, does that picture look out of place?" he asks as he walks toward it.

Reaching to touch the painting, he hears a gasp. Once that happens he rips the painting and sees a door behind it.

"Yulie, help me open this."

They both rip the door right off the wall. From behind the door they see a flash fly by. I clutched a dagger about eight inches long in my hand, which I slashed out at the two pirates.

"Leave this ship or I'll cut your jewels off!" I scream, and Yulie starts to laugh.

"You'll cut my jewels off? Well, lady, I would like to see you try!" Yulie says still laughing.

Sekhmet in the meantime had moved to my right and was just about to jump to catch me off guard when the door slammed open, revealing Anubus. I turn to look and Sekhmet uses this to his advantage. He grabs my arm and squeezes my wrist, causing me to drop the dagger and instantly I am snatched into Sekhmet arms.

"Let me go!**" **I shout as I start to kick.

I struggle even more until Sekhmet strikes his hand across my cheek.

"Stop it!" he shouts.

With that he drags me out of the room while Yulie in turn watches Anubus . Pulling me along out onto the deck, I see my grandfather's crew has been caught and bound by the pirates. Captain Rei Fuan has my grandfather on his knees and was just about to strike him until I came into view.

"Grandfather!" I exclaim, breaking free from Sekhmet's hold. I run to him and drop to my knees, pulling him close.

"It will be ok, Grandfather. I promise." I look up and glare the pirates' leader, and I say in an angry tone, "Stop this. Why are you doing this?"

Kento looks upon her, remembering the meeting we'd had a couple of days ago. He stares at me, admiring my curly auburn hair cascading down my shoulders. The dress that I am wearing shows off my delicate curves, and he smiles, thinking of how I will make a seductive pirate.

"I do what I want, my lady. We need supplies, and we had heard that you were aboard. You have a choice, my lady: one, you come with us freely, and we'll set your grandfather free with a couple days worth of supplies, or two, we kill you and your grandfather. The choice is yours, my lady, and yours alone." Kento looks into my eyes hoping that I will choose to come freely with him.

I, on the other hand, am almost appalled at the choices, but there is something about this man that I remember. Looking at my grandfather, I see that he's hurt and holding his shoulder as blood seeps on to his captain's jacket.

"Mia, don't go. It will be all right," my grandfather assures me.

"I don't see how, Grandfather. I want you to be safe as well as the crew. They are like my family too. I must do this." I say as I stand up, turning to Kento. "I will go with you, but you keep your word and set them free." I look defiantly at Kento.

"Yes, I will. I always keep my word, Mia."

The way he said my name- it is like he knows me. I nod my head and walk toward Kento. Once in close proximity he grabs me, pulling me close. Being in Kento's arms feels like home, and it scares me.

"Men, leave a few days worth of supplies and then cut us loose. Koji, do not follow us. You will have enough supplies for your return voyage back to Bermuda," he says and grabs me around the waist, pulling me toward the "Black Dynasty."

"Mia, I promise I will find you. Please be safe!" my grandfather yells.

Deep down I know that I will never see my grandfather or his crew again. I stumble as he pulls me aboard his ship. He then starts to bark out his commands.

"Cut us loose when you have enough supplies."

He pulls me toward his cabin and I no longer struggle with him. Once we make it to his cabin, he lightly pushes me in and shuts the door. Looking around his room, I notice at how modest it is. A bed, a desk and an area with a small tub to wash up. I turn back to him and see him staring at me.

"You have what you wanted. Now leave me alone and don't touch me." I say, turning back around, hoping he will leave.

After a few moments I hear footsteps coming toward me. Then I feel an arm slip around my waist. I want to move, but I find that I'm frozen in place. As my back touches his chest, a warm breath caresses my neck and ear, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Is that what you really want, Mia? You remember me, don't you?"

I slowly turn in his arms and look deep into his ash-blue eyes.

"I do remember you, but why have you done this?" I whisper, getting lost in his eyes.

"I did this for you. That day I saw you in Bermuda, the sea longed for you to be a part of her and me. Do you believe in love at first site, Mia?"

His words, "love at first site," speak to me, and I think to myself, -Yes, I do believe it, but why?- As I look deeper into his eyes, I see the truth.

"Yes, I do. Kento, would you have hurt my grandfather if I hadn't come?"

"No, I wouldn't have, but I would have taken you by force. You need this, Mia. Your very soul depends on being free." He reaches around me and pulls me toward him. "Mia, I'm going to kiss you."

I'm stunned at the next thing that happens- Kento's lips touched mine. The softness of his lips makes me fall into his web. Kento, on the other hand, is lost in me, his tongue wanting to conquer my mouth. He bites ever so softly on my bottom lip, trying to get me to open up to him so he can taste me. I bring my arms up and hold his waist as he pulls backs and looks at me through hooded eyes.

"Mia, please let me in. I want to taste your very soul."

His words bring me to tears. I actually found a man that wants me for me and not for show.

"Kento, love me please!" I plead.

With on swift motion, Kento picks me up and carries me to his bed. Once there he lightly places me on it and joins me, ripping off his shirt. I look at him, taking in his muscular chest and arms. I blush a little and Kento sees this.

"Mia dear, do you like what you see?" he asks in a lusty voice.

I nod my head as he pulls me closer to him.

"Don't you think you need to get comfortable, my dear?" he asks.

I smirk a little, saying, "You're right, but I'm going to need help."

He reaches down into his boot and pulls out a small dagger. He smiled wider, as he brought up the dagger to my bodice, sticking the tip of it in the stings. With one swift motion he cuts through the strings and then sticks the dagger into the headboard. He reaches back to the part of my dress that he had cut. One swift movement again and he rips my dress to expose my breasts. He slowly raises his hand to my delicate curve, lightly caressing it. I close my eyes, relishing in his soft caress, wanting more from him, and I moan his name. His hand moves down lower to my stomach. He spreads his hand on my lower abdomen while he bends down to kiss my rose bud. The warm sensations of his mouth on me send shivers up and down my spine. I tilt my head back and he sucks a little harder.

"Oh, Kento, please don't stop," I moan.

Kento smiles. Giving me more is his life's dream. His other hand slowly massages my other breast. I open my eyes and look back at him. An evil thought comes to my mind, and I grin mischievously. I arch my body toward his center, making contact, and he hisses his pleasure. I once again rub myself against his center, and he looks at me. He closes his eyes, trying to steady himself, as my arching is getting him hard. Kento opens his eyes and looks at me again.

"Mia, my lady, you keep that up, and I won't be gentle," he says with a gleam in his eye.

I, on the other hand, arch once more, saying, "Kento, take me. Take me now!"

I look at Kento with lust in my eyes, and he growls as he reaches up and rips the rest of the dress right off my voluptuous body. After ripping the dress he surveys his handy work, and I smile at him.

"Well, my pirate, are you going to pillage me? I'm yours, my love."

With that said, Kento finishes ripping of his clothes. Then he jumps upon me, swiftly entering inside me. The force he uses slides me to the headboard. Grabbing me around the waist, he pulls me back close to him.

"Love, you got what you wished for. I'm going to love you like no other."

I look him in the eye and say in a lusty voice, "Do it!"

Kento passionately kisses my lips and starts to thrust into me. The pace he set is a rough one, and my mind is overloading from the raw passion that he is doing to me. With each of his thrusts, I meet him with my hips. The sweat from our bodies mingle.

As he slows down a little, he pulls backs and whispers, "Mia, make my ship yours and my crew your family. And make me your treasured one."

Lowering his head, he kisses my shoulder, nipping and softly biting my delicious skin.

I moan, "Y...y...yes, Kento, I want to be with you."

The steady pace once again picks up, and he thrusts even harder into my womanhood, striving to get back home within my body.

"Oh, Mia, I can't hold on much longer. Please tell me that you love me," Kento moans out.

"Yes, Kento, I love you!" I cry out my release.

Kento cries out just after I do. We both collapse on the bed. Kento tries his best not to hurt me as he moves to his side, turning my face to look at him. My eyes are full of love for my lover, Kento Rei-Fuan, the pirate.

Bringing my hand up, I cup is cheek and whisper, "Kento, you are my home, and the Black Dynasty is my salvation. You've awakened a part of me that has been gone too long. I love you, my pirate."

Kento smiles and pulls me close to him to keep me safe and warm. I close me eyes and finally feel at peace.

Kento closes the book. Trying to calm his racing heart, he takes a breath. He also notices a tear running down his cheek.

"Oh, Mia, I love you too. Thank you for letting me into your life." As he looks down he sees himself straining against his pants. He smirks, saying, "Ryo was right. It's very arousing."

He to gets up and goes to relieve himself.

Ok people please review! I know there is alot of you out that read this story, Please review. And thanks to my wonderful Beta Meria the girl is awesome! Next Rowens turn and his is an awesome story. By this next chapter I hope to have 2 one shots also. Chow until next time. My dirty little mind is at work.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own them but you know! (I wish)

Chapter Ten: Arabian Desire

After Kento cleans up, he steps out of his room. Looking at the diary, he smiles again. Without grabbing a shirt, he goes downstairs and walks into the kitchen. Sitting at the table are Ryo and the guys, eating some sandwiches. As he steps in Ryo turns to him and a small smile comes to his face.

"Well, Kento, what do you think now?"

As Kento walks to the table and sits down, he looks at each of the guys. Cye and Rowen just sit there looking dumbfounded. Ryo and Sage just look at him with a smile. Slowly Kento smiles and sets the diary down. He thinks of the story, and it brings him to an aroused state.

"That was the most sensual piece of writing I've read in a long time. Mia is special to me too. I always thought of her as unattainable, but now I know I have a chance with such an intelligent and beautiful woman as she." Looking at each of them, he stands up and again looks down at himself. "I think I need to take care of myself again." With that said he slides the book to Rowen and then leaves.

Everyone looks at each other, and then Ryo comments, "He didn't even take a sandwich. That story has really affected him. Now it's my turn." Rowen pulls the diary into his hands, and brings it up to his chest. Getting up from the table, he leaves to go out the door.

Sage, looking at Ryo, asks, "Is it that compelling to read?"

"Sage, you have no idea what her stories bring. When it's your turn you will understand. She's a wonderful writer, and the way she details everything important to her is awesome. You will be like me and obviously, Kento. I still think about her story, and it still gives me a rise."

With that said Ryo stands, and Cye and Sage see Ryo's reaction outlined in his jeans. Cye turns and is embarrassed to look. Ryo just chuckles and leaves once again to take care of himself.

Just as Sage gets up, the phone rings. He answers it, "Koji residence."

"Sage, it's Mia. I'm just calling to let you know that I won't be home tonight."

"Oh? Why's that, lovely lady?" Sage says as he hears a giggle in the background.

"I'm going to stay at Inda's tonight. It's a girl thing. I'll be home by ten tomorrow. Ok? You guys don't trash my house."

Sage now laughs. "We won't. Now go have fun, but not too much...ok?"

"Ok. See ya. Bye." She hangs up, and Sage replaces the phone on the hook.

He turns to Cye, saying, "Looks like we've got tonight to calm down after reading her diary. She's with the girls and they're having too much fun without us." Sage smiles as Cye turns and goes back to cleaning the kitchen again.

Rowen finally reaches his destination, his inner sanctum- his and Sage's room. He closes the door, but stops, hearing the water run in the bathroom across the hall. He also hears Kento doing something that he's trying NOT to picture. Closing the door, he retreats to his bed, turning the light on so he can see. Climbing into bed and getting comfortable, he contemplates what's in this diary that the guys are so wound up about.

-They act like young teenage boys in a nudie show!- He thinks to himself as he starts to open the book.

In the front is what Ryo said would be there. He smiles and then turns to the section labeled as "Rowen". He reaches it and sees that Mia has written a passage, "Rowen, my little intel boy. He needs to loosen up!" He smirks at the comment. Turning the page, a story catches his eye- Arabian Desire. This one intrigues him. Smiling, he begins to read his story.

August 10:

The nights are hot and the desert breeze is blowing the sands of Ishtar. I look out upon the sands and wonder where time has gone and why was my fate so one sided. My friends are the wives of two prominent lords in the region. Inda and Meira, my closest friends, have brought me to dance for the newly crowned sultan of Medina. The crown prince, Rowen Hashiba, is to pick his bride. As I ride my horse I notice just how beautiful the night sky is. I look at Inda who is looking at me with a smile.

"Dearest Mia, it isn't the end of the world. You will be picked," Inda says to me. "My lord says your beauty rivals mine. I have almost banned him from our bed for that comment." She looks at me and notices my sad features. "What's wrong, Mia?"

I turn back to the road ahead and I say, "I'm just thinking about why you talked me into this. I usually don't do this. You know I want to fall in love on my own terms. Why do I feel like this, Allah?"

Meira moves her horse closer to mine and puts her hand on mine, saying, "Mia, it will be all right. The new sultan is a kind man. My lord, Sage, says that Rowen is gentle and he needs a gentle woman. I think that once you see him you will fall in love with him. Don't worry. Let us worry for you. Right, Inda?" As Meira looks to the other side of me, she notices Inda's far off look. "Inda, now what's up with you?"

Inda turns and a small smile comes to her face. "I found out yesterday that I'm with child. My lord will be so pleased, but you can't say anything until I tell him."

The girls giggle with glee.

"Oh, how wonderful! I can't wait to have Sage's child," Meira says in a dreamy voice.

I look at my friends and hope that I can be just as happy as them. The captain of the guard tells us we should be arriving soon, and I focus on what is to come.

**_Meanwhile at the palace of Medina:_**

As Ryo and Sage walk toward Rowen's room, they speak about the festivies.

"So, do you think he will like our gift?" Sage says as he smiles at Ryo.

"I don't see why not. He needs a woman to bed, and Mia is very sex-a-full. If I didn't have Inda I would have bedded her a long time ago."

"Oh, come now. You and Inda are always inseparable. By the way the women are supposed to be here by now." Sage says a little worried.

"Yes, I know, but don't worry. My personal guards are with them. And as for your comment, yes Inda and I are one. She's been the love of my life. My father wants me to take another wife." Ryo says with a little frown.

"I know what you mean. My beautiful Meira hasn't given me a child yet, so my father also wants me to find another wife. I really don't like to have multiples wives. They are just a pain in the ass." Sage says with a laugh as Ryo agrees.

As they reach the door the guard opens it for them. They walk in and see Rowen standing on his balcony, looking over Medina, his home. Hearing the footsteps of his friends, he turns sideways to see them and smiles.

"I have good news. Your wives have reached the city and they should be here shortly."

The news brings smiles to the men's faces. Rowen smiles as well, saying, "I take it you missed them terribly. Your beds must have been too cold for your liking?" He snickers.

Ryo snorts and stands beside Rowen with Sage on his other.

"Wait until you have a woman like Inda. She's my love, and I miss her terribly...so have me whipped." Ryo turns and smiles while Rowen laughs.

**_At the gate of the city:_**

My friends and I along with our escorts enter the city. The sultan's personal guards take us directly to the palace. Once there Meira takes me directly to their room and starts to get me prepared. Inda continues on with the guards to the sultan's chambers, moving her cloak to one side to show her toned abdomen and also to reveal the stone Ryo gave her to place in her belly button, a heart shaped ruby. They reach the sultan's royal chambers, and the guards open the doors for her. She smiles as she sees her husband standing with the sultan and Lord Sage over by the balcony doors. To alert them of her presence, she lightly clears her throat. Ryo turns first and a smile as big as the Red Sea appears. Quickly Ryo walks over to his woman and pulls her close to him.

"You made it! I was worrying so about you. How was the ride?" he asks her.

"Long and very hot and dusty, my lord, but do not worry. We are here," she says as she pulls him down so she can taste his warm and inviting mouth.

The kiss grows and Sage and Rowen smile. Standing there, they look at one another wondering when Ryo is going to end the kiss.

Sage finally speaks, "Well, I think that is quite enough. My woman isn't here to enjoy my taste, so you two are making me jealous."

Ryo and Inda pull apart and blush a little at Sage's comment. Inda looks at him and smiles.

"Oh, Meira is waiting for it as we speak, but we have to prepare our gift for his Highness. I also wish to extend my apologies to his Royal Highness. I won't be able to dance for you this evening."

Her words shock Ryo. "Why, love?"

"Because I found out before we left Jiddah, that I am with child." She turns to Ryo to see his reaction.

The joy hits Ryo like rushing water. He picks her up and twirls her around. The joy in Ryo's eyes is seen by Rowen and Sage. They smile for him. The joy of having an heir is like no other. Ryo puts her down as she turns to them.

"I need to freshen up after our ride. We will be ready in time for the banquet. Please excuse me." She smiles and bows once more. As she retreats out the door, turning to Ryo she says, "You need to get him ready."

Ryo turns to Sage and smiles. Then they both turn to Rowen.

With a perplexed look, Rowen looks at the two. "Ok? What do you have planned for me?"

The two smile wickedly and take Rowen by the arms.

"My Sultan, it's time for you to get ready for the ceremony." Sage says as they drag him to get ready.

In the back of Rowen's mind he thinks of how he's in trouble when it comes to Sage and Ryo. -Oh boy! I am in deep shit!-

**_In the women's chambers:_**

Meira finishes my hair, putting my hair in one big French braid with little cornrows along with aqua marine beads while Inda does my makeup.

"Mia, stop fidgeting please. We're almost done," she says to me.

"Sorry. I can't help it. I'm nervous. Besides, I want to see this outfit that you two got me into?"

"Well, you'll love it. It brings out your sea green eyes and your fiery auburn hair. Oh, boy! I just thought of something?" Meira says.

I let out an exasperated breath. "What?"

"We should warn the sultan about your temper!" Meira starts to laugh hard, as does Inda.

I frown at them while Inda finishes her work.

"There it is done. You look so beautiful," Inda says to me, handing me a mirror so I can look myself over.

Meira puts the last bead in my hair and then steps back. I stand up and quickly walk toward the floor length mirror so I can see my outfit for this evening. I am in such awe, and there are no words to describe how gorgeous my outfit is. My skirt is all the colors of the sea from green to blue, and it was slit up both sides to show my long, luscious legs. The skirt rides low on my hips, leaving a hint of imagination to who is looking at me. My tube-like top is also a mixture of sea green and sea blue swirled with silver. My firm breasts are pushed up to reveal the curve and valley between.

"Now for the main attraction," Meira says as she pulls out the most exquisite piece of jewelry for me to wear, a choker with a sea green diamond.

Tears come to my eyes. "You girls shouldn't have done this."

"Mia, you are our friend and sister. This is our gift to you. Wear it and make his Highness fall in love with you." Meira says to me as she puts the choker around my neck.

Turning once again in front of the mirror, I see that my whole appearance is now complete.

Inda turns to leave. "I have to go. Lord Ryo is waiting for me. Does my outfit look fine?" she asks Meira.

"Yes, you look beautiful," Meira answers with a smile.

Inda is wearing a golden top that looks like a coat, but it shows her belly and the curve of her breasts. Three buttons hold it in place. She also has on brown balloon pants made of soft silk and a gold belly chain with a charm of the moon. She turns to leave as Meira finishes her ensemble, a dark burgundy top with gold fringe at the bottom. An O-shaped hole is in the middle of the top to show her cleavage. She is also wearing a slim skirt with slits up the sides to her hips. Lots of gold bracelets adorn her wrists and arms and ankles.

-Sage will love this- Meira thinks to herself. She can't wait to see him.

A servant arrives to get Meira and I ready for our entrance.

**_Meanwhile in the Banquet hall:_**

Inda walks into the banquet hall and sees everyone that is part of the royal family. She respectfully bows to the former sultan and his council. She turns and sees her husband and Lord Sage up by the new reigning sultan, Rowen. After bowing to the sultan, she approaches her husband.

"My Lord, is everything to your liking?" Inda asks him.

Ryo turns and smiles his heart-stopping smile and answers, "Now everything is perfect." He holds out his hand and Inda takes it. Gently tugging her toward him, she sits beside him.

"I was wondering what was keeping you," he whispers in her ear, kissing her lightly on the neck.

"Sorry, milord, but I was finishing up our gift for his Highness." She smiles at him and is touched by his affection.

Sage looks over at Rowen who seems bored.

"Rowen my Lord, are you bored?' Sage smirks.

Rowen looks over that him and says, "Why am I here?" He rolls his eyes in aggravation. He didn't like these types of banquets. He wanted to pick his wife for himself and not from this type of parading of women. Turning to Sage he says, trying to get a rise out of his best friend, "Maybe I should just take your wife and have her to myself."

Sage turns sharply and gives him a look that could freeze him still. Rowen chuckles and turns back to the crowd. As he shifts his royal Vizier, Cye, announces the dance. Sage's wife is first to go. Meira flows to the middle of the floor, looking straight ahead at the sultan. Her burgundy outfit catches many eyes in the crowd, especially her husband's. She smiles inwardly knowing that he can be jealous on occasion. As the music starts she closes her eyes to feel the rhythm of it. She starts to sway her hips back and forth and moves her arms slowly up and down. Sage watches as his blood starts to rise and tighten in his lower region, which is getting painful. As she continues she moves closer to Rowen, and Sage gets even more aroused. He thinks of many nights of her under him in his bed, and him taking her to his heaven. Meira stops about six feet away from her husband and turns to face him. The movement of her body and hips overtake him. Almost hypnotized by her movements, he releases a breath that he has been holding. Meira smiles at him seductively. Rowen watches her as she makes Sage beg for her body and soul. Just before the music ends she drops to her knees and bends back revealing how limber she is. Her breathing is heavy from her dance. Sage watches her breasts move up and down, bringing his arousal to a new peak. She sits back up and turns to Rowen.

"Highness, did you enjoy the dance?" she asks with her breathing still labored and she tries to calm herself down.

Rowen smiles as he stands and walks toward her. Rowen reaches her and cups her chin. "Lady Meira, that was moving, and I thank you for the dance." He kisses her right in front of Sage. Sage sits up a little more, glaring at his best friend.

Rowen moves slowly toward Meira's ear and whispers, "Play along. Sage is quite aroused by your performance." As he kisses her cheek Meira smiles as if she enjoys the intimate contact. Rowen pulls back and turns to Sage and announces, "Thank you, my friend, for offering your lady, but I must decline." With that said he returns to his throne and then waves for the next lady to dance.

Meira stands and walks toward Sage. The look in his eye clearly states that she is his and no longer will she participate in the dance again. As soon as she is in front of him, he grabs her hand and pulls her down to sit in front of him, turning her so she faces Ryo and Inda who are engaged in one another's company, and she feels his chest at her back. Sage bends down and kisses her shoulder. As his lips touch her skin the feeling of fire is unleashed.

Moving up toward her ear, he whispers, "You are mine, my dove, and tonight I will show you that."

He licks her ear lightly, sending shivers down her spine, and she melts into him. Then she feels his male arousal at her back and knows full and well that he could easily take her right there. She closes her eyes so she can calm down but Sage is just fueling her desire.

Rowen smiles at both of his friends who have found true love. He wishes that he could find true love, and he thinks back to a conversation that he and Ryo had had that morning.

**_Flashback:_**

"Rowen, why are you so down?" Ryo asks.

Rowen turns to him and says, "I just hope I find a woman who will love me for me and not because I'm the sultan." Rowen turns back to the view from his balcony.

Ryo walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Rowen, you'll find a woman who loves you for you, and she'll be an angel from the heavens. Once you lay your eyes on her you will know she's the one. You're a special man, and you will find someone."

Rowen snorts and answers, "I hope you're right because if you believe in love at first sight so can I."

**_End Flashback_**

It now has been about an hour and Rowen is getting real bored with everything. He looks over at his father and mother and sees how happy they are.

-This is how father got his wife, my mother.- Rowen smiles at the thought.

Cye, his royal Vizier, announces a woman's name that catches the attention of his friends. He looks at them and then out on to the floor. There he sees the most beautiful woman walk on to the floor.

I stand there almost shaking from my nervousness. –God, why did I come here to do this.- I think to myself. I stop in the center of the floor and turn to see my friends, Inda and Meira smiling as they look at me, their handy work. Rowen seems captivated by me.

As the music starts I close my eyes to feel the rhythm. As my hips start to synchronize with the rhythm, I open my eyes once more, and I see the sultan staring intently at me. He is such a handsome man, and his eyes of blue capture my sea green ones. I can feel something happening to me. I am drawn to this man somehow.

As Sage and Meira watch me they see that I am into it. The music I picked is moving the both of them, and I smile to myself. Inda and Ryo sit watching Rowen. My movements hook him. He moves from his throne and starts to walk toward me. He's drawn to my movements. The need he has for me grows stronger. He's never felt this way about a woman or any women to his knowledge. As I continue to dance, the heat begins to rise to my cheeks and also in other areas. Rowen continues to get closer to me. I begin to get real worried now.

–What is he doing? Please...oh please.- I say to myself as I watch him get closer.

When Rowen is an arms length away and yells, "**Stop the music**!"

Everyone stops at what they're doing and looks at him. Rowen's eyes stay transfixed on me, and I listen to his words.

"You're so beautiful. Come. I need to be with you," he says to me as he holds out his hand, and I gasp, knowing that he is right for me, I can feel it within.

I extend my hand and put it in Rowen's. As we touch a shock runs through us. Rowen jumps a little trying to figure out why is this happening to him. I also wonder why this is happening to me too. His touch ignites a passion that I haven't felt in a long time.

"**I have made my choice. Lady Mia Koji will be my wife**." He yells to the audience.

Ryo, Inda, Meira, and Sage are pleased.

Inda leans into Ryo. "It worked. They will be happy. I just know it!" she exclaims to Ryo.

Ryo smiles at her and nods his head. They turn back to watch us out on the floor. Rowen pulls me with him back to the throne. We reach it, and he sits down and pulls me onto his lap. He reaches up and caresses my face.

I close my eyes and revel in his touch. –I've never felt like this. He is the one I want to be with.- I tell myself as I return his caress. I then whisper in his ear, "Be with me, my Lord. Take me to the heavens."

One swift motion he picks me up and carries me to a room behind the throne, which appears to be a study of some sort. Carrying me to a chase lounge, he puts me softly onto it. Through the window moonlight glitters across the diamond that Inda and Meira gave me, softy lighting up my upper chest. Rowen steps back and admires my soft curves. As he starts to remove his shirt, I look up into his eyes. I see pure love in his eyes.

–I do believe in love at sight.- I say to myself.

As Rowen moves toward me, I sit up a little, and he carefully lies down upon me.

"Mia, do you believe in love at first sight?" he asks softly.

I whisper, "Yes, I believe." I bring up my hands and cup his cheeks. "Rowen, my Sultan, will this night be a passionate one for you and I?" I smile playfully.

Rowen smiles and brings a hand up to cup my face. "Yes, let me show you," he says as he dips his head and kisses my cheek softly.

His lips are soft as rose petals. I chuckle a little at the thought. His lips are soft as a flower as he leaves butterfly kisses from my cheek down to my neck. He also licks and nibbles along the way. I moan my pleasure from his ministrations. He slowly moves lower, softly kissing the curves of her breasts. The reaction he is getting from me pleases him. As I watch him kiss my body softly, I close my eyes and revel in the softness. Rowen stops and reaches back up to caress my face.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asks in a whisper.

I open my eyes and smile ever so lightly. "Nothing, my king." Sitting up, I reach out and cup his cheek. "I never thought I would like this. Your eyes are the windows to your soul. I see that you and I are meant to be." I bow my head and Rowen pulls me into an embrace. "I'm just a simple teacher. Inda and Meira are my closests friends, and now I'm with the sultan who has chosen me, a commoner. I just feel so..."

Rowen brings a finger up to my lips to silence me. "Mia, it doesn't matter who or what you are. The moment I saw you I knew you were the one."

Rowen kisses me again with such passion that I have forgotten what I had wanted to say. As I pull him down, his hands wander down my arm and then slowly move inward. His hand trails slowly across my stomach. I feel his warmth, and it makes my flesh tingle with excitement.

Pulling back, we both lock eyes, and panting hard Rowen says, "I'm going to make love to you."

With a swift movement of his other hand he grabs my top and rips it from my bosom. I smile, knowing he isn't going to hurt me. Once my top was removed he pulls up to him. Naked chest to naked chest I feel his manly warmth. He puts one arm around my waist and the other around my neck, and then takes me yet again, kissing passionately, tasting my very soul. As his tongue dives deeper into my mouth, he hears me moan. I run my hands slowly down his back, feeling his strong muscles. He pulls back and lays me back down onto the lounge chair, looking at my breast he smiles.

"They're perfect," he says as he slides his hands down to my skirt, and he starts to pull it down.

Once done with the task he looks at me, his beautiful angel lying before him. He reaches for my legs and bends them up over his shoulders, wanting to taste my honey. He parts my folds, looking at my core. He dives into me. Swipe after glorious swipe, I feel my blood rise in rhythm with his tongue. The deeper he goes the more I was going to come.

"Rowen, please. I...I can't hold out much longer." I whimper, trying to buck in time to his wonderous assault.

Rowen looks up and sees that I'm in heaven, and he feels his arousal rise and harden into a painful existence. He pulls back and quickly stands, ripping at his pants, wanting to free it. Once the task is done his pants drop to the floor. Moving in between my legs, he positions himself at my entrance. I look at him with such lust and love, and I nod slightly for him to impale me with his manhood. With one swift motion he enters my tight passage way. The warmth that I radiate fuels his desire. He waits for me to adjust to him. Looking down at me, he sees a tear slip from my sea-green eye. He reaches to wipe it away.

"Love, are you alright?" He questions me softly, not wanting to hurt me, but he needs my warmth.

I smile and reach up to cup his cheek. "Yes, I'm fine. Please, my love, make me one with you now and forever."

He reaches around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He starts to move slowly so I can catch up to him. Not breaking eye contact, he wants to see my ecstasy. The pace grows harder and faster. I throw my head back slightly, trying not to to loose sight of him, but the shear pleasure is taking it away. He moves faster and our moans become louder and louder.

"Oh my beautiful Mia, I'm coming close to sweet release. Please come join me." As he thrusts harder into me, he cries out as I cry out as well. With one last push he looks down at me, his queen, and I look back at my king.

"I love you, Rowen."

"I love you, Mia!" Rowen moves off of me and lies down beside me, pulling me close to him as I purr my satisfaction. We both close our eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep.

Rowen closes the book and takes a deep breath, calming his excited nerves. His right hand wanders down and feels his bulging manhood pushing to free itself. As he unzips his pants he feels more of his arousal. He starts to cleanse his sexual desire. The one thing he is thinking about as he moves his hand in a pleasurable motion is one very lucky woman.

"Mia," he whispers.

Here's a redone chapter 10. Hope it's better. She has internet service back Yea! Meria. wahoo! Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Same as usual, I don't own them; right guys!?? (Right, Inda, you don't own us!) See they even know. DAMN!

Breathing hard, Rowen turns to his side to try to cool down. His eyes close tight, remembering the story he just read. He and Mia entwined in each other arms making love in the moonlight. Opening his eyes, he smiles as he looks down to his pants with his hand still inside, touching himself. He removes his hand and sits up. Looking at his jeans, he sees his wet spot and his smile becomes even wider.

"Mia, that was fantastic. Jesus! I love your wonderful story."

Not even going to change or shower, he grabs the book and heads back down stairs. With a light sheen of sweat covering his chest, he enters the kitchen. Sage and Ryo are sitting at the table eating cookies, Kento is in the fridge getting some milk, while Cye is putting the rest of his chocolate chip cookies on a plate for Mia.

Ryo's head snaps up when he sees a disheveled Rowen standing in the doorway with this humongous smile on his face. Ryo's eyes scan down to see Rowen's state of affairs almost sticking out.

With a large smile on his face, Ryo says, "Well, Rowen, it looks like you enjoyed that story she wrote of you, huh?"

Sage and the others snap up to see. Cye starts to blush and Kento grins.

Sage smiles and says, "Rowen, for a man who's IQ is over two hundred you sure don't act like it now."

Rowen looks at him with this smile that would melt any polar ice cap.

"Oh, god, the story she wrote...it's just...WOW! It blew me away"

Kento cuts in, "Yeah, by your state, it sure did!"

Rowen smiles as he walks toward the table stopping by Sage and Ryo who look at each other.

"Ryo, you were right. She has a way with words, and I...I, well, you know." He sets the book on the table and zips himself up a little as not to embarrass his friends. "Wow, she has an imagination, I tell you. Her words... oh god, I need to go cool off. I think I'll take a swim. Cye, it's your turn to read it."

He pushes the book at Cye who looks at it, and then he looks at his friends. Cye just looks at the book like it's going to jump up and bite him, then he starts to blush again. Ryo and Sage see this, while Kento goes over to the cabinet and grabs a glass for his milk.

Rowen smiles at Cye and says, "Come on, Cye, live a little. I think you need your brains cleaned out, and I'll tell you that this is just the book to do that."

Cye looks at him and says "Oh, all right, mates. You guys act like I don't get anything. To tell you the truth the girls go nuts over me." Cye gets up and grabs the book and walks out of the kitchen up the stairs toward his and Kento's room.

The guys hear the door slam and laugh. Rowen just stands there with this goofy look on his face.

Ryo says to him, "Well, Rowen, you need to clean yourself up, don't you think?"

Rowen looks at Ryo and then at Sage, and then Kento, who all look back at him with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, I'm off." He turns and walks out the door with no swim suit in his hands.

Kento looks at Sage then Ryo, and says, "Well, the only thing he'll scare is the fish with no suit."

They burst out laughing and then they hear Rowen yelling from outside.

"I HEARD THAT YOU MORONS! I HAVE A SUIT DOWN AT THE BOAT HOUSE!"

**Meanwhile, upstairs... **

Cye walks over to his bed and sits down, looking at book in his hand, Mia's diary- her private fantasies. His breathing starts to quicken.

-Gee, Cye, you act like you're going to war. It's just a book written by Mia, the woman you care about. Get a grip, man!- he scolds himself.

He scoots back on the bed and rests himself against the headboard. Getting comfortable, he opens her diary, looking at the picture in the front, the one Ryo showed them. He smiles and sees himself down at the bottom where Mia has her hands on his shoulders and smiling just above his head. The girl was always a cut up, but he loved her. He thought about her auburn hair and her blue-green eyes, shaking his head to clear those x-rated thoughts. He scans the contents and sees his name. Turning to the page, he reads Mia's inscription.

_To my little fishy. He always makes me smile! And I would love to see him have a wicked side! _

Cye laughs a little, as he flips through the entries,and he sees one that catches his eye.

"Hmm...a thief, huh, Mia? Well, I guess I'll read this one!"

June 22nd:

I, Mia Koji, head of the special task force in the police department, have a record that can't be beat. I work on the all the top cases and capture the toughest criminals.

Tonight I was working on my toughest case yet. Sitting at my desk, I read the files over and over of an elusive jewel thief, who's MO is only that of stealing blue sapphire necklaces. I lean back in my chair, looking over the cases of these thefts.

-This guy must like the color blue.- I think to myself.

I notice that all of the thefts were pulled off by a man wearing a mask, but only one eye witness, a female guard, had seen his eyes, and they were reported to be the color of the ocean.

As I look at the pictures of these beautiful necklaces, I wonder to myself as I saw one in particular that was really gorgeous, -I would love to have this one.-

The necklace I was admiring is called the Ocean's Tears, and it's simply spectacular. It's made with some of the most beautiful diamonds and sapphires, and their cut are in the shape of tears. I shake my head and put the picture down. Then I start to study the list of suspects, looking hard at the pictures. There are five of them, but they don't have the color of eyes that the woman said she saw.

"Hmm, no you're not it," I say as I come to the fourth picture in the bunch. I stop and set the rest down. "Why is he here in this bunch of thugs? Sir Cye Mouri of Manchester. Why would he even be a suspect?" I ponder that thought.

It was said that he was there at the party where the necklace was on display, and that he was being his usual playboy self.

-Doesn't his father's company insure these missing necklaces?-

Putting down his picture, I begin to look through the reports and found out that sure enough, his father's company does insure the missing jewelry.

"Maybe this is just an insurance scam?" I think aloud.

Going back to his picture, I pick it up and look at it again, noticing that he's very handsome and sexy-looking. His hair is a burnt auburn color which is feathered around his face. Closing my eyes, I feel that I'm being caressed by him in his bed, and him telling me that I'm the only one that belongs to him in his bed. I picture his hands working to disrobe me so he can get to my soft skin. My eyes fly open, and I shake my head of those thoughts when an officer comes in. I frown a bit at being disturbed.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Koji, but this letter just came for you."

He hands the letter to me, and I accept it saying, "Thank you."

The young man leaves smiling at me, which I don't pay much attention to. I open the letter, and it's from the thief himself, Sir Cye Mouri! His letter tells me to come alone to this street address- 1488 South View Steet. I smile because I know that I can capture him without any back up. I quickly grab my coat and head out the door. Driving my 66 Mustang convertible, I find the location with no problem.

–Nothing special,- I think to myself as I look up at the building.

I park my car, and then get out to go to the front door. I look over the building's registry to find the number I need. I find it and see that it only says 1488, but does not have the name of the occupant listed. I push the button I need, and the door unlocks and opens. Looking around, I pull my gun out of the holster and enter the building cautiously. I see a set of stairs leading up to the second floor, and I hesitantly walk up them one by one, trying to hear if the thief is here. Once I reach the top, I look around the corner. There's a large living room with a dining room off to the left and possibly a kitchen on the other side of the dining area.

–Of course you idiot...duh. Where else would the kitchen be?-

Walking slowly to the right, I see a small hallway. I start down it and can hear soft jazz music playing.

–That's my favorite music to relax by, but how does he know that?-

I enter the room and discover that it is the master bedroom. Having my gun pointing out in front of me, I turn quickly to see an over-stuffed lounge chair, and sitting in it is none other than the notorious jewel thief, Sir Cye Mouri, with the Ocean's Tears in his hands.

"Get your hands up!" I say to him, pointing my gun at him.

Slowly raising his hands up, he says, "Come now, Lieutenant, I'm hardly going to fight you in this."

I look him over and see that he's wearing silk pajamas bottoms and a blue, silk robe over his sleek and slender body.

"Why are you dressed like that? Get up slowly," I command him with narrowed eyes.

Cye slowly gets up, uncoiling his lean body. I look at him, and god is he sexy in person!

-What in the hell are you doing thinking that? He's the criminal, remember!- I mentally scold myself and shake my head to clear my thoughts of him.

Cye notices that I hesitated and says, "Mia, I've been watching you for a long time now. I know you need a man in your life to show you true love. I'm the man who will show you."

I step closer to him and reach behind my back to grab the handcuffs off my belt.

"Right," I say smirking, "and how will you do that when you're in jail?"

As I pull out the handcuffs, Cye takes advantage and jumps on me, wrestling me for the gun that was knocked out of my hands. Once Cye grabs the gun, he points it at me.

"Now, Mia turn around and put your hands behind you."

I do what I'm told. As I turn around Cye pushes me down to the ground and quickly puts the handcuffs on me. Once his task is done he pulls me up and throws me to his bed. I flip myself over on the bed and watch him pull the clip from my gun. It clicks as he empties the round that was in the chamber. He then tosses the clip onto the floor and chunks the gun over into to the chair he had been sitting in upon my arrival. Then he walks over to me slowly.

"I have been imagining this night in my head," he tells me. "You, darling, have caught my heart, and I tried to purge you from my mind, but you keep coming back ten fold. I'm going to show you that I burn for you, and I'm going to make you burn for me."

I look at him with a smirk. "Yeah, right, Mouri. You'll show me? Just how many women have you said that to?"

Cye bends down and looks me in her eyes. "No one, Mia. You're the one I want."

I tremble a little, and Cye sees it.

"Mia, there's no need to be afraid of me."

He reaches to cup my cheek gently, but I flinch a little, trying not fall into his web. He quickly grabs my face and pulls me to him, kissing me passionately. He sucks and bites on my lips, trying to get me to open my mouth for him. I can't help it, but I moan- the sign he's been waiting for. He pulls back breathless, looking intensely at me. I keep my eyes closed as I gasp for air.

"Mia, my darling, please look at me," he commands softly.

I finally open my eyes, and he notices that my eye color has darkened. I stop shivering from his touch as he continues to stare at me.

"Cye, please unhandcuff me. I want to touch you...please?"

My eyes literally beg him. He sighes as he reaches for the key and finally unlocks them. I then take the key along with the cuffs and set them on the nightstand by his bed. Once done I turn back to him, pulling him close to kiss him once again. Cye's arm wraps around my back and holds me tightly to him. I devour him with my mouth, biting his lips and then diving deep into his mouth with my tongue. His other arm holds his balance so he doesn't crush me. We both pull back, and I look into his eyes, seeing that he's only got passion for me and only me.

"You said that you have been watching me. Why?" I say as I scoot back a little so Cye can sit on the edge of the bed to my right.

"The night of the first robbery you were questioning the guests. I was watching you move from person to person," he says as he brings his hand up to caress my cheek. "I saw how lonely you looked, and I wanted nothing more than to take you right there, but I needed to see how you worked. So I pulled the other jobs just to see you again."

I look him dead in the eye and say, "You could have asked to see me at the station or even asked me out."

Cye chuckles, "Right, love, and you would have turned me down in a heart beat. This way I get to see you in my bed. Now, let's get down to business shall we, Lieutenant."

Cye grabs my hands and brings them up to his chest. I shiver once again as my hands feel his strong pectoral muscles.

He whispers to me, "Come now, you're not afraid are you? Mia, have your way with me, so I can have my way with you, love."

My hands start to softly move over his pecks, feeling them twitch under my fingers. His soft moaning let's me know how good it feels. I then scoot closer to him and bend to place an open mouth kiss on the hollow of his neck. Hearing his pleasurable moan, I remove his robe so that his entire chest is bare for me. Throwing the robe aside, my hands softly massage his nipples that are now pebble hard. I bend down and lightly suck one, making him shiver. I then drag my tongue smoothly across his chest to the other nipple. While my ministrations are affecting him, he brings his hands up to my head so he can hold me closer to him. With each lap of my tongue, the more desire Cye builds. Burning in his chest, not able to stand anymore, he grabs my head tighter and pushes me away from him.

Gasping, I look up to him and say, "Cye, what's wrong?"

His breathing calms down some, and he looks deep into my eyes.

"Nothing. I just want you to enjoy what I'm going to do to you."

He reaches for my blouse and rips it open, tearing it from my body. I smile wickedly as he looks at my breasts, which are covered by a white lace bra. His hands fly to them and start to massage them, and as he does so, he pushes me back toward the headboard. His left hand trails down to my stomach and then to the button of my jeans, and he unfastens it. Closing my eyes, I feel Cye's finger caress the top of my womanhood through my pants, making me moan in pleasure. Cye not wasting any more time peels my jeans the rest of the way off, revealing my lacey, white thong. His hands slowly trail back up my thigh and then moves to the inside, just stopping at my womanhood. Lightly tracing the lace pattern of my thong, he makes me moan again. He watches as I wither under his light touch. I open my eyes and see him get up from the bed, reaching for the handcuffs and the necklace.

"Cye, what are you doing?" I ask as he comes backs to me, holding out the necklace.

"Mia, I want you to wear this and let me handcuff you to the headboard."

I raise my eyebrow and smirk. "Why?"

He puts the necklace on around my neck and then starts to handcuff my hands to the headboard.

"Mia, love, I want to pleasure you in bondage. I promise not to hurt you. Please let me do this."

I look at him, fighting in my mind if I should let him do this to me. Finally I say, "If I don't like it, will you stop and take them off."

Cye looks at me, smiling sweetly. "Yes. I'll take them off, but I promise that you'll love it."

He finishes cuffing me to his bed, and then places the key onto the nightstand.

"At anytime if you wish them off just say so."

I nod my head.

Cye brings his hand up to the necklace and traces the blue sapphire tears. I inhale sharply as his finger touches the hollow of my neck. Bending in, he kisses me on that spot, nipping, licking and kissing it. I purr with pleasure. He moves down toward one of my soft mounds, trailing his finger down to the top of my lacey bra. He goes over the lace and touches the tip of my rose-colored bud. He smiles as he feels the hardness of it through the lace. He lightly traces circles around my nipple, making me moan in approval. Bringing his other hand up, he tears my bra open, exposing my breasts to him. He moves his right hand from my hip and softly drags it to my other breast. Feeling my silken flesh makes his fire of desire burn in his groin. His blood is surging...boiling to the point of no return. He rolls my nipple between his fingers, and I moan my joy. Cye's groin grows more painful as he hears my sounds of pleasure.

"Cye, why don't you get more comfortable?" I ask him as he raises his head to look at me.

"I am comfortable, love. Why do you ask?"

I smile at him. "Well, you're still up one on me. Let me take your pants off." My words are full of lust and desire.

Raising my legs, I slide my feet up his legs and to his ass. Dragging my feet over his ass, his muscles tighten at my touch. Finally I reach the waistband of his lounging pants, and I slip my toes inside. Then I push downward taking the pants with me. Cye's sharp intake let's me know that I'm getting to him. I smile. As the pants continue downward, the waistband tugs at his manhood and then frees it from its confinement.

Cye girns wickedly and says, "My dear, you have a talent. We must do this more often."

I smile up at him and add, "Oh, there's more in my arsenal, love, much more. I want you to kiss me. Cye, please kiss me."

My voice softens and the plea reaches him. Bending down, his arousal lays flat against my stomach. I am literally aching to feel him inside of me. He takes my sweet mouth once again and devours my soul. I whimper against his mouth.

Cye pulls back and says, "I need to taste your treasure, my darling."

As he slowly goes down on me, his hands slide down my sides as well. His touch burns my skin. I need him badly.

"Cye, please I need you," I whisper softly.

He looks up at me when he reached his goal. Strong, but yet soft fingers twirl the curls of my womanhood.

"In time, Mia, in time. I want to enjoy your sweet juices and to feel your core first, my love."

He turns back to look at me, seeing that my lacey underwear is soaking wet. With the other hand, he starts to pull them down, exposing my sweet, fiery treasure. As the last slip of lace slowly slides off my foot, he looks up at my naked form laying on his bed.

He whispers, "Mia, love, I will make you come hard and fast. I want nothing more than to be your lover and mate for life." He touches my dewy curls again.

I look at him, wondering what in this lifetime has given me this chance at love, and a man who wants nothing more than to please me and to service all my needs.

Closing my eyes and breathing a soft sigh I say, "I'm yours- heart, body and soul." I open my bluish-green eyes and look at him. "Take me to the heights of pleasure, my love."

Ever so slowly Cye opens my legs wider, and he moves down to the opening of my body. Cupping his hands to my butt, he dives into me, licking my very core and tasting my sweet desire. Each lap of his tongue sends me into euphoria and makes me shiver with sexual desire.

I want him inside me now so badly that I cry out. "CYE! Please, oh please...I...I...I need you!"

Cye licks harder, and I explode, shivering as my sweet nectar flows onto his face and tongue. Pulling back, Cye slides up quickly to kiss me so I can taste both him and myself on his mouth. He quickly gets the key off the nightstand and then unlocks the cuffs. With the last click, I grab onto him and turn him over. Not once do we lose contact with one another. I grab for his hands and hold them by his head. I slide one hand down until I feel his tool, which is as hard as cool marble. I grab his hard on, making him moan about the feel of my hand as I start to guide him into my wet entrance.

"Oh, god, my love, you feel so..." Cye groans his approval.

I finish fitting him inside me, and I let go of his shaft. I grab his sides and start to buck my hips. Cye reaches and grasps onto my hips, holding me as I moved faster and faster.

"Mia...oh, Mia, you feel so good."

As I start to reach my climax, I look into Cye's eyes. "Cye, come with me. I need you...you to come!" I throw my head back and start to cry out.

Cye grabs me tighter and thrusts himself deeper, matching my cries as he comes inside me at the same time I climax. As our cries come to an end, I look down at my lover.

Cye looks back at me and cups my cheek, saying, "I love you, Mia. Stay with me. Stay with me until the end of time."

I close my eyes, and we roll to our sides, never breaking our intimate connection.

"Yes, Cye, I will stay with you, but you have to do one thing for me?" I open my eyes and look at him seriously. "Return all the necklaces and never ever steal anything again."

Cye touches my face, saying, "I've already returned them, and as for this one...it's paid for, and it is my gift to you, my lady. Everytime we make love I want you to wear it. It really brings out your eyes."

I chuckle at him.

"Thank you, my thief...the thief of my heart," I say as I snuggle closer to him and he pulls a soft blanket over our bodies.

We then drift off into a peaceful slumber, holding one another tightly.

**Meanwhile down in the kitchen...**

Ryo and the others hear a cry from upstairs.

"Well, there he blows!" Kento smiles and turns to Ryo, Sage and Rowen.

All of them have this "to much info" look on their faces, but then they all burst out laughing.

Back upstairs lying on his bed, Cye's face is flushed and his breathing is ragged.

He cries out, "OH MY GOD MIA! THAT WAS WICKED!"

He starts to laugh not caring about the state he's in.

Review PLEASE pretty Please!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lights Camera and Action

Cye just lies on his bed. Breathing hard and with this mile wide smile on his face.

"God Mia that was bloody marvelous. God I feel soo" as he gets up not realizing the state he's in he walks through the doorway down stairs to the kitchen. Ryo and the guys are sitting at the table waiting for Cye to appear at the door. Once he enters the state of dress makes it very obvious that Cye just had the time of his life. Ryo smiles and says

"Well Cye I see that you had a good time." Cye stops and looks down at himself then he looks back but he doesn't care. Walking toward the table he puts down her diary.

"Oh bloody hell that was totally wicked". Looking at Ryo then the others at the table. "She made me a wicked person and by god I loved it. Me being naughty was bloody marvelous. God I love this woman. Here Sage it your turn and god I hope you like it as well!" He pushes the book in front of Sage. He looks down then he looks toward Ryo and Rowen who has mile wide smiles on their faces. The he looks at Kento who also has that wicked smile on his face. Sage reaches for the book and puts his hand on it.

"Are you absolutely sure this book the diary is truly awesome?" he asks each one of them. They nod their head in agreement. Sage picks up the book and gets up from the table. The turns to Cye who still is standing there in such an aroused state still.

"Cye you better cool off. It's embarrassing for you to stand there like that." Cye smiles and turns to leave when he says.

"Boy I can't wait to see you Sage. You are always in such control I wonder if you will be like us?" Then turns ands walks out. Sage turns to the rest of the guys at the table.

"What did he mean by that?" Sage asks and Ryo smiles back at him and says.

"Well you are the master of decorum and pose. In others words you're a nice gentleman and a lady always come first. I just want to see you lose control and get a raging hard on like the rest of us." He shakes his head and walks out of kitchen toward his and Rowens room. He looks down at the book in his hands. This book that has Mia dreams and desires in it, Sage smiles to himself as he enters the bedroom and closes the door. Walking over to his bed he sits down and takes his shoes off. Once done he scoots back so his back is against the headboard. Once comfortable he opens the book to the first page. He sees her picture of them. He smiles to himself and remembers that day. They were playing football and they were so sweaty but she wanted that picture. He then turns to the next page and read the contents. –_She even has us into chapters._-As he skims through the contents he sees his name in green. Raising an eyebrow he then turns to his section. He looks down the page and then comes across her writing.

Sage is kind and that sometimes it scares me. It also has made me feel so unworthy of him. He is so beautiful and I'm so ugly.

Sage grunts-_you are not ugly Mia. You're so beautiful._- He reads further.

He is the sun god of the Greek times. He is kind and truthful. He makes me not worthy of his affection and attentions. I write these stories about him to help me be close to him. I love him with all my heart and soul; I also love the others as well. Does that make me a sick and perverted woman to love so many men? Inda tells me that having one or more men to love is ok. It's when I spill fantasy into realty that causes the problems. She also told me that I have a big heart and to go for all of them. I told her that I'm afraid that I'll hurt each one of them and that what's kills me most of all. If I had to choose it would be Sage. He fits me all around. Ryo is more like Inda. I would love to see those two get together and my dear friend Meira, I would love for her and Rowen to get together. But hey, that's wishing on a star.

Sage chuckles a little as he reads it further down the page. He skims the pages once again until one date caught his eye. October 15th. He smiles that was the date of his sister festival from school he asked her to go. He starts reading.

October 15th:

This day is most exciting in my life. For a world-class photographer like myself to shoot the most beautiful man in the world right now Sage Date. He has been the most asked about man in the world to be put on covers of magazines all over the world.

I Mia Koji get to photograph him, his golden features and his hair as bright as the sun. As I get my equipment ready I hear him enter the stage with his entourage. Looking over at him I see him talking to his Manager and model rep. I studied his face and how could I forget his beautiful body. I then see him walking toward his dressing room. I feel a little embarrassed as he looks over at me and smiles. I go back to looking at my equipment to make sure everything is in working order. As the time passes, I also check the lighting and then the flash bulbs so that I have the perfect environment for the beautiful Sage. So in grossed into what I'm doing I didn't hear Sage walk up to me and stand there as he watches me. I turn and bump into him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you." I turn up and look into his seductive eyes. I'm so petrified right now I think that I could pee my pants right there. He smiles.

"Oh Miss Koji don't worry about it. I'm glad you're the photog today. Your work is very good. I really like it." His smile melts my insides to a pool of goo. I smile back at him.

"Thank you Mr. Date.-" He cuts me off and puts his finger to my soft lips.

"It's Sage Mia please. It would please me for you to call me that." I lightly push away his whole hand.

"Alright then Sage. If were ready we can start the photo shoot." He smiles again sending me into a state of bliss. We start and the pictures I take of him in these jeans make his body look hot and they accent his well you know (Manhood) that I almost start to drool. After taking about 100 snapshots. We take a break and I show the clients the photos so far. They just love the shots and they call it a day and it's only been an hour and half. Sage agrees with the pictures and I get them ready for the Clients to take with them. They cut me a check right on spot that just amazes me. And it's a four-figure check. Sage leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Please stay a little longer for me. I want to get to know you better sweet Mia." She blushes but thank god he can't see her face. She turns a little and nods yes to him. As people filter out of the studio. It's been about an hour or so. My friend Kayura who owns the studio gave me the keys to lock after everything was done and cleaned up. Looking back toward his dressing room he finally comes out in just his Kendo pants and walks my way. I just don't understand how this man can get me wet by just walking toward me with a big smile on face.

"So Mr. Date what should we talk about?" Mia smiles as she called him Mr. Date. Sage just keeps walking right up to her and puts an arm around her waist.

"Instead of talking. Lets just show each other how we really feel. And please don't shy away from me. I can see in your eyes and your body movement that you care deeply for me. Because Mia truth be told I've fallen in love with you." I gasp as he pulls me close to him. I feel his heat and smell his scent. His warmth surrounds me I can't get the images in head of him on top me and him worshiping my body with his mouth.

"You're not shy I see Sage and how is it that you know my feelings for you? Please tell me." She steps over to that lounge that in the middle of the studio with lights and other photo equipment. He smiles and kneels down in front of me. He is unable to keep his hands off me.

" I'm sorry I can't seem to keep my hands off you. Your skin is so soft to my touch. Please let me touch you while I talk about you." She nods and feels so embarrassed that a man of his stature can love to touch me.

"Truth be told Mia I have been watching you for sometime. Do you remember the fashion show you shot about 10 months ago in Sendi." I nod my head.

" Well I was sitting about 10 rows away from you while you were shoot the models coming down the runway. Your hair and your body just stood out and caught my attention. Then I was back in the dressing area and hearing you talk was like angels singing. Ever since then I always look at you work and you capture such a wide variety of posies and shades you captured my heart with it." She blushes and then tries to speak but he puts his finger to my lips again.

"And no I'm not a stalker." He softly traces my face with his fingertips. As I look into his beautiful violet eyes he speaks again. " I truly fell in love with you and tonight I want nothing more then to full your heart with love and desire. You can do whatever you love. I'm your toy this evening and hoping for the rest of your life." I just shake head with these sexy and wild thoughts. _-Me I'm here with the most handsome and sexy man in the world who loves me and wants me to play with him. -wow!- _He stands up and moves to retrieve the camera and comes backs over to me. I'm trembling with excitement as he hands me the camera.

"So you want me to pose for you anyway you see fit and take my picture right?" I raise and eyebrow and watch him move over beside me and sits down beside me..

"Yes any pose, wear anything you want to see or even with nothing on if that's what you preferred." His smile turns devilish. I stand up and turn to him.

"Ok take off your kendo pants and lay on this lounge. Let me turn down the lights a little and see if we can get into the mood for naughtiness." He laughs out loud and stands up.

"That's what I love about you. You're so forward and you get down to business." He starts to undress and I go to turn all the lights down and then I turn on some soft jazz music. As I come back Sage is laying on the lounge. He is totally buck naked and looking right at me with his sexy smirk. I also see that he is a true blond. I blush at that thought. _– Mia girl get your mind out of the gutter.- _

"Is this how you want me my sweet Mia?" I nod my head just so and he turns his head away from me and closes his eyes. He trail his hand down his chest and then so slowly he his hand glides over his six-pack abs. The rippling muscles I just start snapping pictures as he does this action. After a few pictures I can't stand it anymore I have to have him. Looking at his body just makes me ache all over. The pooling of hot passion in my stomach starts to scream for his touch and essences. The silent makes him open his eyes and turns back toward me.

"Mia what's wrong." As I watch his hand stop just above his semi hard cock. I gulp and turn toward his face.

"Sage I I want you." He smiles and then holds out his hand.

"Come here my sweet. Let me worship you and make you feel loved thoroughly by a man."

I sit down the camera on the floor and walk toward him. He moves off the lounge and grasps my hand and led me down to it. As I lay down on it he kneels beside me.

"Will you let me undress you?"

"Yes." I answer. He starts to unbutton my blouse. One by one the buttons come undone. As I watch him he takes so much care as if he my slave and wants to please me in every way. I sit up a little bit and he slips the blouse from my shoulders and removes it. His hand softly skims my shoulders.

"Soft they are so smooth and beautiful." He bends towards her and then paces a kiss on her right shoulder. My eyes close and the action sends chills down my spine. He then pulls back and looks down to her breasts. I feel a little embarrassed about my small breast I go to cover them but he stops me.

"No you don't need to cover them. They are breath taking. Why do you think that they are ugly?" His hand cups me intimately and a hiss escapes me.

"I just think I'm more boyish than a girl. My body sure looks like it." She tries to move when his other hand cups her cheek.

"Mia you look so beautiful to me. I do not want to hear about how you look like a boy. To me you're a goddess. Your fiery red hair turns me on. I know you can see the reaction you give me" As I look down to him. His state of hardness has come up to rock hard as I feel his cock against my leg.

" I know I felt you." He looks down at himself.

"Couldn't help it. Once I came here I was in a state of bliss. Me knowing that I was going to be here with you put me in heaven." He turns back to her and once again he strokes me and a moan escapes me again. He then undoes the claps of my lace bra and pushes aside the fabric. His thumb brushes over my nipples send me waves of pleasure.

"Your nipples are also beautiful. Can I taste them Mia?" I look at Sage as he turns to me. He is still on the floor kneeled be my side. I move over a little bit on the lounge. There's room for him to join me.

"Yes but first come up here and lay with me. There's room please join me." He stands up and then lies beside me. I truly feel his manhood pressing against my jean-covered hip. As I lay back he moves down to taste my buds. His warm tongue licks me slowly and softly then he sucks ever so softly. I'm in a state of eruopia. Some how his name is spoken each time he sucks me. Quickly as it started he stops. I open my eyes and look at him _–no don't stop please don't stop!_- His hand skims down and touches the waist of my jeans. He then moves a little over and undoes the button. He stills as if he waiting for me to protest with there is none. Then he continues to the zipper. He pulls it down slowly. This is really killing me. I turn to him and he still looking down and I reach for his chin and then tilt it up and toward me.

"I want this Sage and I want nothing more than to pleasure you as well but don't make me wait to long. I'm dying of slow torture and of coarse pleasure so please hurry." He smiles and slowly peels the jeans from my body. Once down to my ankles his hand slips each leg of the jeans and pulls them off. The only thing left is my lace green pantie. He smiles as his hand rubs lightly.

"I love the color green my lovely Mia. It also brings out the color of your beautiful eyes." Blushing at the compliment_._ His hands softly rub up her leg and then he moves into the inside of her thigh. She lets a soft moan escapes her lips as he cups her sex. Lightly ribbing he feels her wetness.

" You're wet for me Mia. God it turns me on so much. That you are responding to me." As he continues to rub Mia moans and then thrashes a little. She opens her eyes and looks up into these eyes.

"Please Sage I can't hold out much longer. I need you now." Once the last of her leaves her mouth Sage grabs a hold of her underware and pull it down her legs. Once the task is done the site before Sage is one of beauty. He fingers her auburn curls in the apex of her legs.

"Oh Mia you are so beautiful. I want to taste you." He goes down on her. She waits with baited breath as Sage licks her sensitive nub. Oh the pure bliss she's feeling. With each lick of his tongue sends her into overload.

"Sage please I need you inside me please." He stops and raises above her.

"Are you sure Mia once we do this your mine forever." She reaches for him.

" Yes Sage I want this and you. Please don't make me wait anymore." He moves into position and looks into her eye.

Softly he whispers, "Here I come." And surges into her. Filling her to the hilt of his manhood. Stretching her to the limit. She moans her appreciation and throws her head back.

"God yes Sage." He moves slowly back out and again thrusts fast into her. Every nerve in her body is on edge. Sage on the other hand puts his head down and kisses the exposed flesh from her neck to her shoulder. Kissing and biting making marks on his territory. Mia arms tighten a round her man. Giving her the feeling of total love. Closing her eyes tight and holding on to him for life.

"Sage I love you please please give me more I need more." His rhythm picks up. Still kissing and biting her she holds for her life. Riding each other's passions to edge. She cries out as her orgasm rips through her entire body. Hearing her cries raises his passions as well. As her cries get louder he reaches his breaking point and with one last hard thrust he cries out his own.

"MIA!" His head thrown back crying out her name. Riding the pulsating of his seed into her. Hot and branding her as his and his alone. Holding her close as his feelings subside she moves him onto his back and lays her head down on his chest. He smiles and holds her to him tighter.

"Thank you Sage that was wonderful. Can we just lay here for a bit longer before we have to leave." Sage moves and Mia looks up at him.

"Mia this is not a one time fling, I want you in my life and I'll do anything to keep near me. This is all I want." She blushes just as she goes to speak he puts a finger against her sensual mouth.

" Mia I want you in my life. After today I no longer want to model. I'll only model for you and you alone. We can have our moive if you wish.' She laughs and say to him.

"Lights Camera and of coarse action. My love." He smiles and moves closer for kiss.

" ok love here it comes."

He shuts the book and sets it on the table next to him. His hand goes to his crotch and he feels his arousal.

"Ryo's right my love you do have of way with each of us. Whatever happens from now on will not break us apart but pull us together. Whoever you choose Mia we will respect it. Now I've got togo and take care of myself before I go down stairs. Ryo will love this." He vacates his bed and heads to the tub.

Downstairs the rest of the guys sit at the table. Cye sits and the teakettle sits in front of Ryo. Ryo turns and looks up the stairs then back toward the others with a smile on face.

"I think Sage has fallen." Rowen smiles and shakes his head.

"Sage is just like us a young hot blooded male. Mia writing even turned him on. I know it did me." They all nod. Ryo speaks once again.

"Guys what ever happens from now on we can't be petty or possive. She is are true love and who ever she picks among us we can be jealous right."

They all say in unsion except for sage. " RIGHT "


End file.
